Hysteria
by inatowncalledforks
Summary: Older darker dominant corporate Edward, hires privet investigator Jacob Black to follow his younger girlfriend, Bella around when she’s acting suspicious. Lemons, a dramatic thriller. Rated M.OCC/AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Summery. Older darker dominant corporate Edward, hires privet investigator Jacob Black to follow his younger girlfriend, Bella around when she's acting suspicious. Lemons, a dramatic thriller. Rated /AU/AH**

**I don't own anything twilight.**

Red shorts. I had my Isabella for 3 years and I still thought about her in her red shorts from the first day we met. I was sitting in my office contemplating my next appointment when my memory drifted back to that day with her bending over in front of the refrigerator at my parents house.

I was 27 then. I had returned to Washington for work. My company was having trouble in the pacific northwest region. I was appointed to fix it. It made perfect sense. I was from that area and was eying up Banners VP position when he retired in July of next year. I was in running with 3 others from our New York, Paris and Hong Kong offices. I wanted that position in Chicago. And I always get what I want.

And this was a chance to prove that I could handle it. So I packed up my home in London and headed to my parents house in forks Washington. My mother was thrilled. Her and my father hadn't had me home for any length of time since I was 17. It was an hour drive from their house to the Seattle office. I was staying with them till I could find an apartment to rent in the city. I was packing up everything when my father called he was the one who first mentioned my Isabella.

"_Hello Edward"_

"_Hi Dad" _

"_How are you, everything coming along?"_

"_As well as can be expected" _

"_Edward do you remember my friend Charlie Swan?"_

"_Vaguely, why?"_

"_Well he got a job at the homeland security office in D.C. "_

"_Good for him." _And bad for me I thought, not all my business was exactly legal.

"_Yeah, well he sold his house here and we are going to have his daughter Isabella stay with us till she leaves for college next year. "_

"_I didn't know Charlie had a daughter?"_

"_Yeah she lived with her mother and stepfather in Arizona. But she came to live with Charlie 3 years ago. Poor kid has been shuffled around her whole life. Anyway it was agreed that she should finish out her senior year of high school here. Your mother and I offered to take for the year. She's very self sufficient and a really great girl. I think you'll like her a lot."_

"_How old is she?_

"_She will be 18 in September"_

"_Ugh, Dad I hated kids that age when I was that age."_

Laughing_," I know. But I just wanted to give you a heads up"_

"_So I am arriving on the red eye late Friday night, so ill see you Saturday morning."_

"_Ok, bye son"_

"_Bye dad."_

3 weeks later I had awoke at my parents house tired and jet lagged. I walked down to the kitchen and saw red shorts and a cute girl ass staring back at me. The cute ass stood up and turned around holding an apple. She jumped when she turned around. She hadn't heard me come in. She was a vision. She had long wavy mahogany hair, big brown eyes, soft full pink lips and soft pale skin. She had great body clothed in a white tank top.

"_Oh.! Hi , you startled me . You must be Edward. I am Bella."_

Before I could say hello my mother walked in and kissed Isabella on the forehead.

"_Good morning Bella. Oh Edward your awake. Oh and you met Bella already."_

"_Yes, good morning mother."_

My mother walked over and kissed me hello.

"_So glad to have you back darling."_

"_Glad to be back " _I said as I stared as Isabella.

"_Esme I am headed down to La Push beach with some friends. "_

"_Ok sweetheart, be careful and have fun."_

"_Ok, nice to meet you Edward. "_And then she smiled at me. Her eyes lit up and sparkled and I was hooked. I had to have her. And I always get what I want.

One year later I brought my Isabella to Chicago with me when I received my promotion. My parents were angry about that. I reminded them that I wasn't doing anything illegal in taking the object of affection with me. The reminded me that she just became legal and I was pushing 30. I could have cared less. They argued that I was stealing her innocence, I argued that I was keeping her innocent by protecting her from the outside world. That was almost 3 years ago. Now I was about to make a life altering decision.

"_Mr. Cullen, Jacob Black is here to see you."_

"_Send him in Kate."_

I sat back in my chair ,took a deep breath and stared at the picture of my Isabella on my desk.

In walked the privet investigator that my company kept on retainer.

Jacob Black was around my age closer to 7 feet tall with dark skin and hair. He was dam good at finding out the necessary information the company needed to get ahead. With his help we had discovered corporate spies, bad deals, government inquires and done a fair share of blackmail. Now for the first time in my sordid corporate history I was about to ask him something that made my stomach turn.

"_Hello Jacob. Sit down . "_

"_How are you Mr. Cullen?"_

"_Fine, yourself."_

"_Fine, so what's the job this time?"_

"_I need you to follow someone Jacob."_

"_Who?"_

"_I need you to follow my Isabella."_

**Reviews will help find out why Edward is having Bella followed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! This story has gotten a great response! Thanks for the story alerts, favs and reviews! **

**I don't own anything. lol**

Jacob.

I was sitting outside Edward Cullens office waiting for my next assignment. The guy was a serious corporate asshole. Gordon Gekko had nothing on Cullen. The guy was ruthless. In the five years I worked as a P.I. for this company I found out he was one asshole you didn't want to mess with. He was making this company so much illegal money by blackmailing, drug rings, weapons trading, and starting small wars in countries I couldn't pronounce it was unreal. He claims to be a worldwide investment banker. Yeah banker my ass. With his copper colored hair, pale skin, freaky green eyes, and being built like a mountain lion, the guy was closer to a bond villain.

"_Mr. Black? Mr. Cullen will see you now ."_

"_Thanks Kate." _I walked into Cullen's huge corporate office.

"_Hello Jacob. Sit down . "_

"_How are you Mr. Cullen?"_

"_Fine, yourself."_

"_Fine, so what's the job this time?"_

"_I need you to follow someone Jacob."_

"_Who?"_

"_I need you to follow my Isabella."_

"_Isabella?"_

"_Here" _he said as he handed me a manila folder.

I opened the folder and saw a picture of the girl on his desk. She really was beautiful. He grabbed a glass of what I assumed was scotch in hand and walked over to the windows and began to speak.

"_That is my Isabella. In that envelope you'll find a list of her friends , class schedule, activates, licensee plate numbers ect. She's been acting suspicious lately. She's been getting phone calls from numbers I don't know. Coming home at odd times tired and with odd bruises. She's excitable for no reason. She's being secretive. I want to know what she's doing. If she's fucking around or going behind my back or whatever."_

I was looking at the basic info when something he said and what I was looking at caught my eye at the same time.

"_How old is she? "_I questioned.

Cullen raised an eyebrow at me. _"She just turned 21 ."_

"_How long have you been together?"_

"_I have been with her for 3 years. "_

The look on his face was said ;go ahead and question the age difference motherfucker. It will be the last thing you do.

I nodded my head keeping my expression blank. Inside my head I was shouting about the fact that Cullen was around 30 fucking a 21 year old and had apparently been hitting it since she was 18. Not like she wasn't hot but he couldn't get it from chicks his own age?

He cleared his throat getting my attention again.

"_Now I want the full package on this. Follow her, tap her phone, email, I want full surveillance , you know the drill. I want to know what she's doing when I am not with her."_

"_Alright, how long?"_

"_2 weeks should be enough."_

"_Ok. " _I got up to leave.

"_And Jacob?"_

"_Yes"_

"_She's important to me"_

And with that I left. I took the elevator down the 30 odd floors out the lobby and to the parking garage. I started my car and headed out to grab lunch and read over Cullen's girls file.

I grabbed some food at a sandwich shop and went to the park. I was sitting at a table eating when I opened the girls file. Her name was Isabella Marie Swan. She was 21 years old and was born in Forks Washington to Charlie and Renee Swan. The parents divorced when she was 2. She took Isabella to Arizona. Renee was a schoolteacher. Renee jumped around from districts and houses a lot. She was flighty that much was obvious. She settled down with minor league baseball player/ accountant Phil Bellamy when Isabella was 10 though and then the moving stopped. For a while at least. Isabella was back with her father in Forks at the age of 15 and a freshman in high school. Then when Isabella was 17 Charlie got promoted and moved to D.C to work for Homeland security. That made me laugh out loud. Cullen himself was probably more of a security threat then some of the guys Charlie Swan chased down. After Charlie's she went to stay went to stay with a Dr Carlisle and Mrs. Esme Cullen of Forks Washington to finish high school. Bingo! That's where he got her. And she wasn't even out of high school yet. Fucking perv. Why didn't he just scan soccer practice for his girlfriends? She moved with Edward Cullen to Chicago that July and now attends University of Illinois Chicago and lives with him in his mansion in the city. She is a literature major. Has classes 4 days a week. She doesn't work and drives a red Volvo. She has a core group of 5 friends. She even volunteers at a soup kitchen a few times a month. By first glance at the info it sounds like she getting it from someone her own age. It probably was that simple she had been with Cullen for while .She probably looking for something new. Oh well. I would find out tomorrow when I started surveillance. I finished up my lunch. I better go home and get my camera ready. She left the house at 8am and had class at 9. And I was going college tomorrow watch the beautiful Isabella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything!**

**Edward.**

I drove home later thinking about my meeting with Jacob. I felt guilty and uneasy about spying on her. I loved her. I drove faster to get home to her. As I drove I thought about how I got myself into this situation in the first place.

**3 years ago.**

Isabella left that morning and I spent the day with my parents catching up before I could ask about them about her. Carlisle was traveling often for research while still pulling a few shifts at Forks hospital. Esme was doing freelance design. My mother was excited to tell me that she was going to be included in a coffee table book for "Better Homes and Gardens".

They said how much they missed having a full house of people. My brother Jasper moved to New York and worked as a lawyer. His wife Alice worked for in fashion. Jasper and Alice reminded me of Carlisle and Esme. One academic, one creative. I had always been a little envious about their relationships.

My mother was still trying to convince them to come to the rain for Thanksgiving. I reminded her in was only July.

They asked about my work. I said it was going well. I left out that I had made sure that a major technology firms millions were safely hidden from the government because of me. The tech firm had a front of research and development of satellites. They actually spied on everyone and sold their information to the highest bidder. But my parents didn't need to know that.

They asked if I was seeing anyone, I said no and quickly changed the subject to my best friend Emmett and his wife and their new baby.

That brought the subject back to Isabella. My parents loved having her. My mom always wanted a girl and now that she had her she wondered how Renee and Charlie could let her go and be shuffled around.

" _Honestly Edward, they moved her around the country to satisfy themselves. Renee always was childish and selfish . That girl is amazing, it's a wonder she turned out the way she did. "_

"_Charlie never did know how to take care of anyone, including himself. She's a good kid though. We love having her. She got such a sprit. Any way she turns 18 in a month so I expect we will see a lot more young men hanging around. She's got a good head on her shoulders and good friends. "_

" _I am sure you'll like her Edward. She's young but its kind of hard not to."_

And with that we started to discuss other things.

**Present day**

I pulled into the garage that my Bella and I shared. I punched in the security code and walked into our kitchen. Our house was very large. It was more for my work then us. I forwent the large formal living room knowing she wouldn't be there.

There was a den off of the kitchen that Bella and I enjoyed more. I walked in to find my angel asleep lying on the couch. Her homework on the coffee table along with her laptop still open. She had her large book of Shakespeare open next to her.

At that moment I couldn't imagine my Bella doing anything to betray my trust. I sat down on the couch by her waist and put my hand under her green top touching the skin of her hip. I smiled at how peaceful she looked and how soft her porcelain skin was. I bent down and kissed her forehead.

She took a deep breath as she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled at me.

"_Hi"_

"_Hi" _I smiled back. I brushed the hair out of her face.

"_Your home" _she said still a little sleepy.

"_Yeah, how was your day?"_

"_Fine, tiring, yours?"_

"_Fine." _I said still wondering about my decision to have her followed.

"_Are you hungry? I already started dinner. Chicken Alfredo."_

"_Mmm, yeah, my favorite."_

"_I know" _she giggled.

"_I am going to get a shower and change, can you have it ready when I come down?"_

"_Yeah. "_

With that she leaned up and kissed me. She cupped my neck and gently scratched it. We kissed like that for a few minuets. I pulled away first, took a deep breath, touched my forehead to hers.

I felt like such an asshole for thinking any less about her. I looked into her eyes and felt home like I did the first time I touched her.

"_I am going to make dinner." _

And with that she stood up and I saw a bruise on her arm that wasn't there yesterday. My suspicious returned. She walked in to the kitchen and I headed upstairs to the shower.

As I showered I thought of my pursuit of her.

**Flashback 3 years ago.**

I liked and wanted her the first moment I saw her in the kitchen. I was drawn to her. I made it a point to talk to her as much as possible when we were alone.

She was very mature but naïve. Independent but a little stubborn. She had great taste in books and could wow me with her insight of situations. My parents had been correct, she was impossible not to like. Her smiled dazzled me. I found myself flirting shamelessly with her and was pleased when she returned it.

Within the first few weeks I was addicted to her.

I turned off the water and stepped out to dry off and get dressed.

**Flashback continued**

I was irritated when she would go out with douche bag guys her own age that summer. I hated that they openly ogled her beautiful body and seemed to have no respect for her. I had to remind myself though that she wasn't 18 yet and I couldn't make her mine till after she was.

I hated sharing her. I wanted to be the only one taking her out, the only one to touch her. I wanted her to be mine….I never did share well. I was not surprised when none of them stuck around. Isabella was to good for them. I bided my time till I would have an opportunity to strike and make her mine.

The opportunity presented itself that October after she started her last year of high school and more importantly had turned 18. I had over heard her and my mother talking about their weekend plans. My parents were going to las Vegas for a doctors convention. Bella said she had homework and wanted to go to the bookstore in port angeles .

I took this as an opportunity to be alone with her and have a date without scaring her. So I woke up early that Saturday and disconnected her battery from her crappy red truck. I sat in the living room on my laptop waiting for her to try to leave. She came down the stairs around 10am fluttered around the kitchen for a few minuets before going outside to start her car. She came back in the house flustered a few minuets later. I smiled , time to move on to the next step.

I followed her light cursing and found her headed up the stairs.

"_What is wrong?"_

"_Hi Edward, my truck wont start."_

"_That sucks where were you headed?"_

"_To Port Angeles."_

"_What's in Port Angeles?"_

"_Barns and Noble."_

"_Oh, ok, come on ill give you a ride."_

"_You don't have to, I know your busy."_

"_Nah, come on I could use the break."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, you can educate me on the classics."_

She smiled the dazzling smile_." Ok."_

"_Go wait by my car, I am just going to grab my keys and coat ."_

She nodded her head and headed out the door, my plan was working perfectly. I headed out the door to find her standing next to the passenger side door. I walked over, opened her door first, and held it open for her.

"_My lady" _

She giggled, "_Thank you kind sir" _She got in and I shut the door.

As we drove to the book store we playfully argued and talked about music. I pulled in to the bookstore parking lot and raced around to open her door. I held out my hand to help her out. She smiled and took it. It felt so amazing. It felt like home.

I snuck a peek at her face as we continued to walk and hold hands. She was smiling and blushing .

We spent the next few hours walking around picking out books. Talking about whatever came up and just being close. She always went back to holding my hand every time we walked. I spotted us in a mirror as we walked and loved how we looked together.

We left around 1 when I convinced her to let me buy her lunch. I offered to take her shopping after we ate and she flat out refused me. She said she hated clothes shopping. I laughed. I had already picked out what I wanted her to wear when the time came that she was mine.

We drove home later when it occurred to me that we had yet hit an awkward moment thru out the day. It was so natural being together. It really felt like home.

As we walked in to the house she stopped me and said " I had a really good time today". And then she kissed me on the cheek. I was elated.

We spent the rest of the afternoon apart. I heard her on the phone with another girl saying what a great time she had. I knew the day wasn't over yet and still had something else planed. So later that night I knocked on her door.

"_Come in"_

I walked in to her room and leaned against the door.

"_Hi"_

"_Hi, what are your plans for tonight?"_

"_Nothing .Why?_

"_Pizza and a movie downstairs sound good?" _

"_Defiantly."_

"_Good, Downstairs in 20?"_

She smiled the dazzling smiled _"Ok"_

20 minuets later the pizza had been delivered and I had our food set up and a few movies picked out.

"_Mmm, that smells yummy._

"_Thank you I made the call for it my self."_

Bella laughed. "_What movie are we watching?"_

"_Your pick, choices are by the TV."_

I watched as she scanned the choices before her eyes got big _"Bingo"_

I took in the view as she bent over in her tight jeans and put in the DVD.

She sat down next to me and started eating her pizza as the opening credits to Seven came on the screen. I looked at her and said_" Good choice"._

20 minuets later we were stuffed. I put my feet up on the coffee table next to the pizza box. I wrapped my arm around Bella pulling her towards me. She put her legs up on the couch and leaned her head against my shoulder. It felt so right. She eventually fell asleep cuddled against me . I kissed her hair before I carried her to her bed. My plan had worked.

**Present Day**

I walked down to the kitchen where I heard music playing. It caught me off guarded the music that I heard. It was dance. My Bella doesn't like to dance nor does she like dance music. What else don't I know about my Bella?

I hovered at the door and watched my Bella shake and shimmy around the kitchen. She looked so sexy. She turned around and caught me watching her.

"_Jesus!!" _She jumped and blushed. _"Its rude to stare ya know!"_

I laughed as I put my arms around her and just hugged her.

She looked up at me with her teaseling smile and said _"not forgiven."_

I released her, _"dinner smells delicious"._

She turned off her ipod and we sat at the table. We ate in comfortable silence. Dinner really was delsious. I waited till she was closer to done when I started to talk.

"_So I talked to Alice today."_

"_Yeah? How is she?"_

"_She's good. She's excited about staying with you this weekend."_

"_As much as I love your sister in law are you sure you have to go?"_

"_Yeah, I am leaving Thursday morning and ill be back Sunday night."_

"_I wish you didn't have to go."_

"_Me too." _I leaned over and stroked her cheek. And it was true. But I had to go to puerto rico get the investors money.

I hated leaving her. But I never left her alone. I always sent her to somebody or had someone flown in to be with her. Bella didn't like being babysat but it eased my anxiety about leaving her.

"_You girls will have fun though. Alice wants to do a slumber party weekend."_

"_Oh no! She going to torture me with pedicures again."_

I laughed _"oh no not that."_

She finished eating and started to clear the table.

I stopped her. _"Hey why don't you go up and get ready for bed. Ill clear the table." _

"_Are you sure?" _She looked at me concerned.

"_Yeah. "_

I held her face in my hands and started to kiss her. She moaned in to it as I sucked her bottom lip.

"_Why don't you put on the blue outfit?"_

She had silky, lace, short, blue, negligee that I loved.

She looked in my eyes, gave me a sly smile and pecked me on the lips. I released her face and she raced upstairs.

I cleared the table and walked over to the den to her laptop. I was about to violate her privacy and was feeling conflicted about it. I knew my Bella left her email open to check thru out the day to see if her mom or professors had emailed her. I had questioned her about it before and she simply stated "I have nothing to hide".

I took a deep breath and logged on. She was signed out. My body tensed. I checked her web browser history. It was cleared. I was now shaking.

What is she hiding? I had to calm myself down. She was expecting me upstairs. I logged off.

I went to my office and poured my self a drink to calm my nerves. I looked at the picture of the two of us on my desk. It was taken last month when I took her to Paris for her 21 birthday. We were so happy. Now I was turning 30 in a few weeks and was questioning my trust of the women I loved.

I was brought out of my thought when I heard a rustling out the window. I looked outside but saw nothing. I finished my drink and walked upstairs.

I walked into our bedroom that was now lit only by candle light. She was sitting on her knees her head leaning against one of the bottom posts to our 4 poster canopy bed. She looked like an angel.

I could feel myself getting hard as she looked at me with lust and love in her eyes. With that look I left my worries at the door.

She wore my dazzling smile as I walked towered her. I peeled off my shirt and saw her bite her lip. Her skin made more luminous by the candle light. I took her face in my hands and began to kiss her lightly. She put her small hands around my neck and began playing with my hair.

I deepened the kiss, using my tongue to open her mouth to me. She moaned into our kiss and I hardened more. I gently pushed her to the top of the bed never breaking our kiss while I crawled on top of her. I laid her head on top of the pillows.

I put my hands on her tiny waist and began licking and sucking down her neck. I gently nibbled that spot under her ear and she whimpered and arched her back in response. I was now rock hard on top of her.

I kissed down her neck before I pulled her negligee down and began teasing her rosebud nipples. She tangled her hands in my hair. I bit down gently. She moaned, arched her back and tugged on my hair all at once. God I loved her.

With that I put my hands on her lower back and lifted her up. I removed the negligee and still was taken back at how beautiful she was. She steadied herself on her knees. She looked at with hooded eyes and began kissing my neck and caressing my chest. I could feel my hard on digging into her stomach.

I brought my hand around and lifted her chin from my neck. I brought my lips to hers. I kissed her with everything I had. I felt her breast against my chest. I felt her hands move from my chest to my back. I felt her fingers grip my shoulder blades and begin to pull me down towards the bed. I let her pull us down never breaking our kiss.

I brought down my hand to feel her. She was hot and slick. She whimpered breathlessly as I began teasing her folds. She broke our kiss to take a breath. "Please" was all she said as she looked at me pleadingly.

I loved to hear her beg for me. As if I could ever deny her. I got close to kiss her, she leaned up to meet me and I pulled away. She smiled knowing my game. I kissed her briefly before I grabbed a condom from the nightstand. I removed my sweatpants before crawling back on our bed.

I handed her the condom and as I stood on my knees between her legs. She looked at me with lusty eyes as she looked at my rock hard cock. I looked at her and tried to convey my feeling. Its all for you my Bella. Its all for you. She opened the condom and leaned forward . Ever so gently she kissed the tip of my cock. I hissed at the contact noticed that I had a few drops of precum leaking out. She rolled on the condom and I gently pushed her back towards the bed.

I leaned on my elbows ready to enter her. I always looked at her for confirmation before I did. She looked deep in my eyes and whispered "I love you" and kissed me hard.

And with that I entered her. She was tight and fit me perfectly. I began a gentle rhythm. She was so wet and slick I almost slid out of her. I began thrusting faster after a few minuets and she lifted her hips to meet me allowing me deeper inside.

We were both breathing heavy. Her nails were digging into my back as I went deeper hitting that spot inside her. I moaned in to her neck and shoulder at the duel sensations. I felt her muscles contracting and knew she was getting close.

I wanted us to cum together.

I sped up my thrusts and could feel myself about to cum. Her moaning became desperate. I reached down to pinch her clit as I thrust and she screamed into my shoulder as she came. I waited till she rode out. I leaned down and whispered _"My Bella "_and then thrusted one more time before I came filling up the condom.

I was out of breath as I lay on top of her. When her breathing steadied she lightly kissed my shoulder, neck, and face before reaching my lips. I kissed her back before dislodged and rolled off of her. I removed the condom and threw it in the trash can next to our bed.

She cuddled close to me. Kissing and lightly touching my chest. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

I leaned up and blew out the candle. Then I pulled the blankets around us. She cuddled right back up to me and fell asleep. Even in the dark I could see the suspicious bruises on her body.

I looked up at her face instead. Her lips were swollen and her hair tangled from our love making. She looked so peaceful. I kept that image in my head as I fell asleep scared at what information I might receive about the angel sleeping next to me.

**Whew! What is Bella hiding? **

**Reviews are like legal crack. Please feed my addiction!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, So the reaction on this story was great! Big shout out to my soundingboards Krystel and Alex. And to my Beta Courtney! You guys rock!!**

**Tuesday**

I was parked outside Cullen's city mansion at 7:45am on Tuesday morning in my non-descript Honda civic. One of the worst parts of this job was the morning shifts. I had a case of red bull in my back seat just to survive the day.

I passed Cullen in his silver Volvo as I drove. He didn't even look at me. Fuck me they had matching cars. What a tool. I had called Sam and Emily yesterday to talk about the surveillance of Cullen's girl. We would need Emily to plant the bugs on Isabella. I could never get close enough to do it without freaking her out. Girls were like that. They smartly didn't trust strange men to get to close. But other girls? No problem. I had followed enough women when on the job to know that the best information was traded in the strangest place: the women's bathroom. My god, one complement about a lipstick and 10 minutes later they walked out arms around each other and acting like they're best friends.

Sam, Emily and I worked as a team often. Sam worked the electronics. He was in charge of the bugs, satellites, computer tapping etc. Emily and I worked the field. Emily was good at undercover because nobody ever assumed she was up to something. Pretty girls are universally trusted. I worked the intimidation and surveillance.

Sam and Emily both worked for the government before going into the privet sector. That's where the money was, working for scumbag bloodsuckers like Cullen. Today I worked alone to get a feel for her schedule and her reactions, if she was perceptive then I would need to have Emily follow her more. I can't have her running to Campus police or worse Cullen about some guy following her.

I watched the house when at 8:03 the red Volvo exited the garage with Isabella inside. I snapped a picture. I followed her to the school campus where she parked her car, exited, and then clicked her car alarm. I snapped another picture. I also snapped a picture of the cars parked around her. I wanted to cover the entire surveillance basis.

She wore a long sleeve grey top, jeans and black shoes. She had an expensive navy blue messenger bag thrown over her shoulder. It had a light blue design on the flap that I couldn't make out. I parked a safe distant away and followed her on foot. She walked into the crowded campus coffee shop. Christ it was packed in here. All sorts of students and faculty were getting their caffeine and morning sugar fix. Even in here, surrounded by hot coeds, she was one of the prettiest girls. She walked to her first class with a muffin and a cup of tea in her hands.

I checked my notes. She had 3 classes today:

The Alice Books from 9:00am to 10:30am

History, Philosophy and the Politics of Psychoanalysis from 11:00am to 12:30pm

Sociology of Literature from 1:00pm to 2:30pm.

Christ, this was going to be boring. But I am being paid to be here so I might as well take in the pretty coeds and try to learn something. I followed her to her classes all day. I took pictures of all her fellow classmates, professors and anybody who looked at her. I sat in on her last 2 classes because they were in large lecture halls and I could observe her better.

She was perfectly friendly with the people who sat near her but kept to herself for the most part. She paid no attention to the guys around her, but many of them paid attention to her. Most looked up and stared at her as she walked in. Even her last professor stared.

She had a laptop computer that she left open on her desk when she walked out of class and returned a few minutes later with a Snapple. She was trusting. This was useful for Emily to plant the bugs and tracers on her. She also wore an iPod to walk from class to class.

She was on her phone when I followed her to her car. I attempted to get closer to hear her conversation as she walked, but her she hung up before I could get any closer. She drove to a café not too far away. I watched her park and walk up to a table with a guy sitting next at it. He was early 20s, tall, with blondish hair. He wore a baseball jersey. The guy was so all American it was disgusting. Might as well call him Zach fucking Morris from saved by the bell. I began to snap my camera furiously as he got up and pulled her in to a tight hug. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat her down. So she was cheating. Cullen was going to be pissed. His little princess was screwing outside her tower.

I watched as they talked and ordered drinks. The waiter brought out 3 drinks though as they talked. They seemed very affectionate as they spoke and I wondered if she was cheating because Cullen wasn't the cuddly type. The basted sure didn't seem to be the 'cuddle by the fireplace' type.

I continued to snap my pictures, hoping I could finish this job early so I could spend time fishing, or working on the motorcycle I was restoring. I watched as dark haired Asian guy walked up to the table. Isabella and the Zach Morris wannabe both stood up and the guys embraced. Now the third drink at the table made sense. Then they pulled away a little and started full on making out.

I was a little a taken back at openness of the very gay kiss. It wasn't something I saw every day. It made me question saved by the bell though. Zach Morris just doesn't make out with Screech at the lockers.

The two guys pulled away and smiled at each other. Then I watched as the Asian guy and Isabella shook hands, before Bella went in for the hug. Now it became obvious that Isabella was meeting Zach Morris's new boyfriend for the first time. So pretty princess was a fag hag. Oh well.

I watched as for the next hour as Isabella, Zach Morris and Screech had drinks and appetizers before Isabella got up to leave. I wondered why she was leaving now; she seemed to be having a good time. Then I saw the clock, it was 4:30. Cullen would be home soon. So princess was running home to daddy at the castle. Man it was gross.

I followed her home only to see that Cullen's' car wasn't there when the garage door opened. Damn. I would be stuck waiting for his ass to get home before I could leave. I didn't have to wait long though. At 5:30 Cullen's silver Volvo drove down the street passing his house and slowing down as he drove by me. He motioned to me as he drove past to follow him. I started my car and pulled around the block behind him. He parked by the curb and got out of his car only to lean against the trunk. I took the hint and parked behind him and got out. He looked as cocky as ever when I noticed his tie. It was grey. The tool bag had a grey tie on to match his girls grey top. _Jesus fucking Christ. _Without so much as a hello he began to speak.

"Any news?"

"Other than the boring classes and guys tongue fucking? No, nothing suspicious."

He smiled a creepy smile. "So she met up with Mike then?"

"Tall, blondish, Zach Morris type?"

"Yeah."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"I am going out of town on Thursday; I'll be back on Sunday. My sister in law Alice will be staying with Isabella. She's 28, tiny with short dark hair. The two of them will probably never be more than a few feet from each other. Alice knows the rules. She will arrive Thursday afternoon. I am going to ask that you look out for them while I am gone. Call my office if you have any problems."

I nodded my head and he got back in his car and drove away. What a prick. Not only did I have to suffer through his girl's college courses but now I had to watch her _and_ the sister in law over the weekend. It was still early in the night so I called Sam and Emily to meet up at their office downtown, to set up tomorrow. The office was on the 5th floor of some low key office building. I brought all my notes with me as I walked up the stairs. I knocked and Emily came to the door.

"Hi Jake."

"Hi Emily"I kissed her hello and stepped into the office. Sam was at his desk that was covered in wires and all sorts of electronics.

"Hey man"

"Hey, so this may be one hell of an easy job. "

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she's a student; the boyfriend thinks she's acting suspicious and thinks she's cheating. He wants full surveillance on her."

"Do you think she is?"

"Don't know, don't care. But I found out today that he's going away Thursday and coming back Sunday. So I am also making sure nothing happens to the sister in law that's staying with her. I just want to get this over with."

"Can I see her file?"

I handed Emily a copy of the file on Isabella Swan. I ran over the basics for everybody's benefit.

"She is 21 years old and was born in Forks, Washington to Charlie and Renee Swan. Her parents divorced when she was 2 and Charlie moved to D.C to work for Homeland security shortly after. Renee was a schoolteacher in Arizona. Isabella goes to the University of Illinois, Chicago and lives with Edward Cullen in his mansion in the city. She is a literature major. Has classes 4 days a week. She doesn't work and drives a red Volvo. She has a core group of 5 friends. She even volunteers at a soup kitchen a few times a month."

I stared skimming through my notes.

"I observed today that she's nice and trusting. Emily you're not going to have a problem planting bugs on her. I recommend the Chap Stick bug. You can put it in her bag and shell never know. She may even use it and never realize we can hear everything she says within a 20 foot radius. Sam you are going place tracker on her email, and bug her phone."

He nodded his head yes.

"Wow she's pretty. I know Cullen is gorgeous but what's she doing with him?"

"He keeps her as his princess, it has crossed my mind a few times that he gets off on me following her. "

"Eww, that's gross Jake."

"Tell me about it," I laughed "I am in the middle sugar daddy Cullen's sex games."I shuddered. We all laughed.

"Ok, Emily, you're going to ride with me tomorrow. Sam you're going to follow us in the van. Ok then, I'll meet you guys here at morning. "

"You got it Jake. "

I left the office and drove to my apartment. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Wednesday **

Sam, Emily and I followed Isabella in a repeat of yesterday's events, the drive, parking, the coffee shop. I continued to snap away with my camera all the while. I sat in the back while Emily sat next to Isabella near the front and struck up a conversation before her second class in the large lecture hall started.

In a few minutes Emily was looking at Isabella's computer screen and laughing with her. Her computer bug was planted when Emily leaned over to point at something on the screen with her left hand, and slipped a computer bug where the headphones could be plugged into using her right hand. Damn she was slick. Sam would now have access to everything on her computer. Emily also managed to slip in the Chap Stick bug in Isabella's bag when she dropped her pen. Now we would be able to hear everything she said, through a receiver that was located in the van and the office.

Sam sent me a text message while I sat through the class, telling me that 2 out of 4 systems are a now up and running. I didn't know how Emily planed to get Isabella to hand over her phone though. We would need to plant the bug in her phone to gain access to all her phone calls, text and multimedia messages.

I watched and waited till the end of class when Emily talked to Isabella and Isabella handed over her phone. Jeez. She just handed it over. Women, I huffed. I was closer than before and saw it was an expensive iPhone. Damn between the car, computer, house, and phone Cullen really goes all out for this chick.

I saw Emily plant the bug in the battery compartment. Isabella didn't notice though. She just smiled and said goodbye to Emily before walking out the door. I high fived Emily on my way out. Sam sent me a text message saying that we now had 3 out of 4 systems bugged. I followed Isabella to her next two classes before she left campus. Sam sent me a text message now saying 4 for 4 meaning Emily had put the tracer on Isabella's car.

I followed her in my car to a non-descript studio warehouse, apartment building. Isabella grabbed a duffle bag and a bottle of water from the trunk before heading inside. I got out of my car to check the mailboxes. If she was screwing around in here, at least I could get names and addresses. I noticed all of the mailboxes were business though.

's Aussie Philosophy Publishing House.

F2. Alexandra's Photography Studio

F3. The Perfect Wife Internet Dating Service

F4. Krystal's Dance Studio.

I stepped back disappointed as two young women also carrying duffel bags like Isabella's went for the elevator. Just then I got a thought. The bruises. What if they weren't from a guy? What if they really were accidental?

"Excuses me ladies? "

The women turned around looking at me questionably.

"Could you tell me what dance classes are given here?"

The women started to giggle with one another. I started to feel like I was missing something.

The red head answered first_. _"The only classes given here are erotic."

Oh holy shit.

"What do you mean? "

The blonde now answered_. _"Pole dancing, strip tease, chair dancing. You know, erotic dancing"

"Oh, ok thank you very much."

The girls giggled and caught the elevator.

I went back to my car and looked at Isabella's file again. It didn't say in there that she took "erotic dance" classes. Or maybe Cullen didn't want me to know his princess is training to be a stripper.

An hour and half later Isabella exited the building with 10 other women all giggling, sweating and carrying duffel bags. I snapped more pictures.

We followed her home after her class. Sam texted me as I waited for Cullen to come home. _Meet me at the office when you're done, we need to talk._

Cullen pulled into the garage around 6. I left for Sam and Emily's office straight after. I walked in and sat down.

"What's up Sam?"

"We aren't the only ones following Isabella."

_What?_

**Whew!! What is going on?? Do you know what help****s figure it out? Reviews!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: ****So wow, thanks again for the great response guys. It's been an ego boost let tell ya.**

**Thanks again to my girls for their support. And My Beta Courtney (AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf), you're awesome!!**

****Inesert standerd disclaimer here*****

~*~

**EPOV**

**TUESDAY**

Beep beep beep.

I rolled over and hit the snooze button on our alarm clock before curling my arm around Bella. I kissed her shoulder, back, arms and neck, feeling how soft and warm she was. She hummed and cuddled back into me in appreciation. After a few minutes she rolled over to look at me and spoke.

"Let's stay in bed all day."

I laughed," I wish."

"Come on, I'll skip school, you can skip work. We can stay in bed and ignore the world today."

I smiled wistfully at her. "I can't, I have a lot of work to do at the office before I leave on Thursday."

Just then the alarm clock started to beep again. I rolled over to shut it off.

"Come on love, the world is waiting for us." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

With that I got out of bed, pulled on my running shorts and headed down to the gym. I turned on the TV and flicked the channel to the news and started to stretch. As I stretched I thought of Bella upstairs lying in our bed. I wasn't lying when I said I wished I could stay in bed with her all day. But I was going to have a webcam conference meeting with corporate office in Italy today at 10 that I couldn't miss. I got up on the treadmill and started to run. My mind drifted back to last night. She was always so beautiful and amazing every time we made love. My mind drifted back to after our first date.

_**3 years ago**_

_We spent the next few days hanging out. Even going out to dinner with my parents for my 27__th__ birthday. I had been subtly furthering our relationship. She was so smart and playful. She began to open up to me about her parents. How Renee was immature and Charlie distant. She had always taken care of herself. It wasn't until Phil came into the picture that she had any kind of stability and normalcy. I was going to use that. I wanted to share my life with her anyway. I was going to use her parent's shortcomings to get Bella to love me. _

_I knew that Bella wanted my approval. She would do her homework on the couch next to me while I did my paperwork. She would ask me to help her study for school, and would happily show me her good grades. She wanted me to be proud of her. I was fully enjoying our time together. She was so easy to be with. She had also grown use to my __expectations. She knew I was demanding, she accepted it and was still willing to be with me. We were balanced; I was controlling and she was laid back. I had never been happier. It was the second week in November when Bella had stayed late at a classmates house for school project. She got home around 10 and it was pitch black and raining out._

_My parents were upstairs in bed. I was sitting in the living room __working. I heard her pull up and her truck door slam. She entered the house threw the kitchen a few minutes later. I got up to greet her. I walked in to see that she was soaked and bleeding from her hands and knees. _

"_What happened" I said alarmed._

"_Ugh, I slipped and fell in the drive way, no big deal."_

"_Yes it is." _

_Without thinking I walked forward, put my __hands around her hips and sat her on the kitchens island. I went to the cabinet where my mother kept the first aid kit and took out the alcohol, gauze, tape and band aids. We were silent as I cleaned up her knees, blowing on the alcohol to make it sting less. I patched her knees up quickly before moving to her hands. I stole a glance up at her and she had a confused expression on her face._

"_What?" I asked_

"_No__ one has ever taken care of me like this before." I stood up as I finished patching up her hands. Her brown eyes stared at me with such determination. _

_She leaned over staring at my lips hesitantly before she kissed me. __I was shocked. She leaned away embarrassed before I could kiss her back. I put my hands gently on the sides of her face, and I leaned over and kissed her. She tasted sweet, and I sucked on her bottom lip and gently used my tongue to gain entrance into her mouth. She moaned in to the kiss as she put her hands around my neck and it felt incredible. I had never had this feeling before. It felt amazing. I knew at that moment that I wouldn't allow her to get away, that no matter what, she would belong to me forever. I didn't want to pull away but I knew I had to take things slow. I lessened our kiss, before I gave her a gentle peck and pulled away completely. I opened my eyes to find Bella looking at me, embarrassed. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_What?__ Why?" I leaned back confused._

"_I shouldn't have done that."_

"_Don't be sorry, I have wanted to do that since the first day I saw you in the kitchen." I confessed._

"_Really?" She smiled hopefully. If she only knew._

"_Yes. Come on its late. We can talk about this tomorrow."_

"_Ok, goodnight Edward." With that she hopped off the island counter top. But because I couldn't resist, I put my arm around her waist as she started to walk away. She stopped and looked up at me with her sparkling eyes. I kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and then her lips. I leaned back and whispered "Goodnight Bella". I released her and listened to her climb the stairs and shut her bedroom door. I snuck upstairs and listened outside her door. She was __squealing, laughing and saying something but the words were muffled by her pillows. I was so happy._

_**Flashback end**_

I was pulled out of my memories by the smell of coffee being brewed. Bella must be downstairs making coffee for me. I ran my last 10 minutes as quickly as I could, hardly paying attention to the news. I was upstairs in the shower before I knew it.

_**Flashback**_

_I was thinking of the day after our first kiss. I had caught her in the kitchen the next __morning in baggy jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. The unattractive clothes were going to be replaced by what I told Alice to buy very soon. I told her not to make plans for dinner tonight. She smiled at me and said ok. I kissed her forehead and told her to have a good day at school. She blushed as she smiled up at me before she whispered "bye". Just as Bella shut the door my mother walked in. _

"_Good morning darling. Did Bella leave for school?"_

"_Yes."_

_I had to talk to her about Bella and now was as good a time as ever. I was going to need her on my side when I told my father about the relationship I wanted to have with Bella. I didn't want to cause a riff between us. I wanted them to be happy for Bella and __me._

"_Mom?"_

"_Yes Dear? "As she sat at the very kitchen island that Bella and I kissed on last night__, with her cup of tea._

"_What do you think of Bella?"_

"_Oh I love her, she's a great girl. "She smiled. "I think she's got a little crush on you."_

_I smiled back nervously. It was now or never. I wanted Bella. And I always get what I want. _

"_What if I said the feeling is __mutual?"_

_My mother stared at me scrutinizing me as she took a long sip of her tea._

"_I thought as much." She was very serious now. "I think you will be in a very difficult situation __Edward. She is 18, still in high school, and is considered to be very innocent. You're a grown man at 27 who has lived a lot more then she has. That's a big age difference. She is also going to college next year; she's got a bright future. You're planning on going to Chicago next year. What then? You're also living together. I don't know how I feel about you dating the girl living across the hall. Still, I have seen a very positive change in you. You're more relaxed and cheerful. I have seen the way you talk to and treat her; always with respect and care. I could see it working out and that she could be good for you. Your father is not going to like this though. You know he's going to ask why you can't find anybody your own age to date. And there is also her parents to consider. Charlie and Renee may be selfish parents but they are not going to want their daughter dating someone that's your age with your amount of life experience." She then smiled knowingly "But of course you have already thought about all this."_

_All valid points I had already considered. She took another long sip before she spoke. _

"_Have talked to Bella about your intentions?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you first before I did anything.__" I countered. _

_I left out that Bella and I had kissed and cuddled and were going thr__ough with what I wanted regardless of what they thought. _

_She__ smiled. "Don't lie to me Edward. I am your mother and I know when your minds set to something. You are just covering your bases. You have already decided that she's to be yours."_

_I smiled back. "Yes I have."_

"_I would try to deter you, but __you're too stubborn. Just be careful with her Edward, she's a good girl."_

"_I__ know mom." I kissed her cheek. "I have to get to work mom, I love you."_

"_Bye sweetheart"_

"_Bye."_

_**Flashback end**_

With that I got out of the shower and got dressed. I wasn't sure what Bella was wearing today. I liked to match her if I could. I liked feeling that connection to her during the day. I was standing in my navy suit pants and a white shirt, finishing brushing my teeth when Bella walked in to the bathroom with a knowing smile on her face wearing a grey top holding my travel coffee mug out for me in one hand and a grey tie in the other.

I smiled at her and took the coffee mug while she moved in between the counter in front of me. She put the tie around my neck before she sat on the counter and began to tie my tie. Bella looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. She finished tying, and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her deeply. I poured my love for her into this kiss. We exchanged I love you's, before I finally released her and told her that I'd see her tonight.

I passed Jacob as I drove to the office. I hated that I was having him follow her. My Bella was beautiful, and just the idea of having that dog follow her - especially under these circumstances - irritated me to no end. I was jealous that he got to follow her all day. I was also scared of what he would find. I would love to spend every minute with her. Maybe if I spent more time with her I would know what's going on with her. If she was with another guy I don't know what I would do. My whole world revolved around her.

I got into the office, stopping briefly to talk to my secretary Kate. She reminded me of my conference meeting at 10am with Italy, my lunch meeting with a few lower level executives at 1pm, and my afternoon was to be spent with my executive assistant Seth, planning our trip to Puerto Rico.

I sat at my desk going over my notes for the meeting. I had placed my travel coffee mug next to my picture of Bella on my desk and I began to slip my mind back to the night after I talked to my mother.

_**Flashback 3 years ago.**_

_I spent the day planning dinner for Bella. I decided that we would go for a sunset hike and a picnic dinner. I called my mother to let her know of my dinner plans with Bella. She agreed that it would be nice and that she would get my father out of the house__ for when we returned. She reminded me to be careful. _

_I got home early and started making our dinner. Wh__ile it cooked I went to Bella's bedroom upstairs. I knocked on the door and I swear she ran to answer it. It was so cute. She opened it and I was met with a dazzling smile and expectant eyes. _

"_Hi" She said. I replied by wrapping my arms around her and __gave her a gentle kiss. _

"_Hi" I said. "I am making dinner now, be downstairs in sneakers and a jacket in 15__ minutes."_

"_Where are we going?"_

_I smiled at her. "__It's a surprise" _

_I packed up our food, a picnic blanket, tarp and pillow and put them into a back pack. We drove silently to the woods. We hiked silently as I held her hand. __When we got to the clearing I let go of her hand and started setting up for our picnic._

_I put the tarp down first, then the blanket on top as I didn't want us to get wet. She sat down next to me on the blanket and I started unloading our food. We made small talk about our day while we ate and when we finished I packed up our leftovers and I pulled out the pillow. _

_I laid my head on it then pulled her down so that her head was on my chest. I played with her hair while she rubbed my chest and stomach. __We were silent for a long while and I could feel her breathing soften and her heart beating. I finally had to speak. _

"_Hey." _

"_Hmm?" She looked up at me expectantly. _

"_I want __to do this every day"._

_She smiled her teasing smile. "Picnics?"_

_I__ pretended to get frustrated with her. "No. Not picnics." I smiled. "Us. I want us to be together. I want to give you so much. And I want you to only be mine. "_

_She thought for a moment. "Ok__ay."_

"_Okay?"_

"_Yes__. I feel so safe with you, I am happy, I want us to be together and I want us to belong to each other."_

_She leaned up and kissed me softly. I returned __the kiss by gently nibbling on her bottom lip. I then licked her bottom lip and gained entrance in her mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance with mine winning and she moaned into my mouth. We kissed for a while getting more passionate with time but I resisted the urge to take things further. I had her now and I knew that I would have all of her eventually. I had never felt better, I felt at home with her. She was now My Bella_

_**End Flashback**_

Kate knocked and walked in to my office at 9am to set up the screen for the conference. I put the picture of Bella in my drawer. I had to pull out of Bella's Edward mode, meaning that it was time for my game face. Time for Edward Cullen Vice President of Kicking Ass and Taking Names, to make a conference call to the Italians to make sure that all is well on the legal and illegal money making fronts.

"Hello Aro, Hello Mrs. Caius. What a pleasant surprise... "

"Hello Edward." They both said.

"I trust you both are well."

"Yes." _Good,__ because you look like gargoyles from here__,_ I thought.

"I trust you're ready for Puerto Rico." Said Aro.

"Just about, the details will be finalized this afternoon." _Nosy fuckers, _I thought.

"Good, we don't want any more problems, Puerto Rico may be Americas favorite resort location but we work with interesting businesses that reside down there and we don't need word getting out." Replied Mrs. Caius. Interesting is banker slang for illegal.

"Agreed." I put on my cocky smile, "We are being even more discreet than usual. "

"Very good. I trust the American government has stopped with the inquires for now?"

"Yes, government officials always accept generous gifts." I laughed.

"What an asset you are to the company, Edward. When will you be able to come to Italy, so we may discuss business further and under more comfortable terms? I would love to host you at my villa. You may bring any lady or gentlemen friends you may have, if not we will provide someone if you wish." Aro said. No way was I going there, and I sure as hell wasn't bringing My Bella there. I may work for them but I didn't trust them an inch.

"That's very kind of you Aro, and eventually that may be possible but for now we will have to settle for the very impersonal use of technology." I said, changing the subject.

"Did you get the latest figures? Profits are up 15% in a recession, but of course that's to be expected." Bringing them back to our very illegal, and morally wrong way of earning money.

"Yes, well it's when the world is a peace that we have to be careful. When people are worried about themselves they notice little about the actions of others."

"I know. That's why our business makes sure that doesn't happen."

They laughed "How your enthusiasm pleases us."

"Shall I set up another meeting next week, to talk further after the trip?"

"Yes, that would work for us."

"Goodbye Edward." They both said.

"Goodbye." And with that the screen went dead.

I sat back in my chair, satisfied that I missed all day in bed with Bella to talk to a couple of corrupt, old Italians. What a joke. I ran this company branch exceptionally well. Making money was my job and I was dam good at it.

Around lunch I got a text from Bella asking if I minded if she meets up with Mike and maybe his new boyfriend. She informed me that she would be home before me and asked what did I want for dinner? So maybe she meeting up with the new guy and is using Gay Mike to just covering her bases? This thought scared me. I would have to ask Jacob when I got home. I texted her back and said that's fine and to have fun. And whatever she made for dinner would be fine. I spent the rest of the day working leaving the office a little after 5pm.

I wanted to get home early to spend some time with Bella tonight. I spotted Jake outside the house and motioned to him to follow me. I pulled around the block, got out of my car and leaned against it. I didn't like talking to Jake and knew the feeling was mutual so I skipped the pleasantries.

"Any news?"

"Other than the boring classes and the guys that were tongue fucking? No, nothing suspicious."

I smiled, she was telling the truth. "So she met up with Mike then?"

"Tall, blondish, Zach Morris type?"

"Yeah."

Jake nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I am going out of town on Thursday; I'll be back on Sunday. My sister in law Alice will be staying with Isabella. She's 28, tiny with short dark hair. The two of them will probably never be more than a few feet from each other. Alice knows the rules. She will arrive Thursday afternoon. I am going to ask that you look out for them while I am gone. Call my office if you have any problems." I wanted to threaten him so badly. I hated doing this.

I walked into the house a few minutes later. Pizza ingredients were laid out on the kitchen table. I smiled. Pizza making with Bella always turned into sex on a close by surface. I heard Bella was on the phone in the den. All I heard was "Yes, ok, that would be great. Ok bye." I was instantly suspicious.

I walked into the den and she was on the couch with her back facing me with her phone in her hand. I knew she hadn't heard me come in.

"Hi" She jumped.

"Hi" She smiled. She walked over put her arms around my waist and leaned up to kiss me hello. "How was your day?" She asked.

"It was fine, who were you talking to?" I tried to ask as innocently as possible.

"A girl from school, she borrowed my notes".

"Oh" was all I said. It was a perfectly good explanation. I decided to play along with it, for now.

She bites her lower lip as she looked up at me through her long eyelashes. She really is irresistible.

"Does pizza for dinner sound good?"

I leaned down to kiss her again, deeper this time. I pulled away when I started to get hard. "I'd like to have you for dinner." I mumbled as she giggled.

"Pizza first, me for dessert?"

"Ok" I pouted, "I'll be down in 5 minutes, I just want to change and I am going to charge my phone upstairs, would you like me to plug in yours too?"

She smiled "Yes please" and she handed it over. She trusted me so much.

I walked upstairs holding her phone deciding whether or not to go through her calls. I put the phones on the bed and while changing my clothes I mentally argued with myself about going through her calls again.

I finally decided to not go through it. I would call the phone company tomorrow and have the records faxed over. I plugged in both phones and headed downstairs in my t-shirt, sweatpants sans underwear and a condom in my pocket. I walked into the kitchen to see Bella turning on the oven. I walked over and stood beside the table waiting for her. She had her head down as she started to make her pizza. I watched as she carefully added oil, sauce, cheese, oregano and mushrooms to her pizza shell. I got hard just watching, It was both beautiful and sensual watching her.

When she was done she looked up at me expectantly. I hadn't even touched my shell. I looked at her with my crooked smile and said "Can you help me?" She smiled at me. She put her pizza in the oven then she walked over to my side of the table. I stood back and then behind her. She took my hands and began to add the oil, then the she added and swirled the sauce. I knew she could feel my erection growing as she worked. Her hair fell to one side as she moved my hands. I began kissing her neck very gently. I could feel her smile as I did this. She let go of my hands to bend forward to get the bowel of sprinkle cheese. I knew she didn't have to bend that far, but that she could feel my hardening cock rubbing her ass. My Bella knew how to tease me.

I gently lifted up her grey top so I could feel the soft skin of her lower back, hips and waist. I wrapped my arms around her and continued to nibble and suck her neck as she added pepperoni, and olives. She was moaning lightly. As she added broccoli, I moved the top of her grey shirt and was kissing and biting her shoulder. She added the last piece before she lifted her arm up and ran her fingers through my hair. Biting her lip while looking up at me, it was so sexy.

"Put this in the oven." She requested.

I kissed her, sucking on that bottom lip before I did as she said. I put the pizza in the oven and turned on the oven timer. The pizza could wait, I could not.

She hadn't moved from her spot at the table so I stood behind her. I lightly caressed down her arms before lifting them up behind our heads. I then hugged around her tiny waist and kissed the other side of her neck. Bella turned her face and stared deeply in to my eyes. I found nothing but love and lust as I stared back.

We kissed passionately, our tongues battling for dominance. I licked and nibbled her lips while she ran her tongue down my neck before biting on my ear lobe, inciting a growl from me.

This only seemed to spur her on as she bit and sucked down my neck. I lifted off her shirt and mine in seconds. I took off her green bra before I began to massage her breasts, I began tugging and rubbing her nipples, causing her whimper and arch her back, making her hips hit the kitchen table and grab my hair.

That was all it took. I quickly removed my sweatpants with one hand taking the condom out of the pocket and placing it on the table. I reached around to help Bella out of her tight jeans but left her green boy-short style panties on.

I went back to biting and teasing her neck and shoulders. I had one hand on her lower stomach to steady her, as I massaged and kneaded her inner thighs. I moved my hand upward where I could feel the wet white hot heat radiating out of between her legs. I gently began to rub her through her panties.

She was soaking. We were both breathing heavy with my cock loving the friction her green panties were providing. I pinched her clit through her panties causing a scream from her and she grabbed my neck digging her nails into me.

We were both so worked up I knew we both wouldn't last long. She removed her panties and I rolled on the condom. She put both hands on the still pizza-ingredient filled kitchen table. I put one hand on my cock to guide myself in, the other on her neck to turn her head to look at me. I kissed her deeply and she nodded her head. I removed my hand from her neck to her hip to steady her.

I guided myself in to her soaking hot pussy and moaned loudly at the feeling of being inside her as she was so tight and fitted me perfectly. I grabbed both her hips and began to thrust inside her. She was moaning whimpering and breathing heavy as I went. I let out a few grunts and moans before I felt my climax creeping up. I knew Bella was close too as her muscles started to clamp down on me. I sped up my thrusts, digging my hands into Bella's hips before I felt her scream and clamp down on my cock as she came. A few more thrusts and I shuddered as I climaxed.

We were both out of breath. I heard the oven loudly DING as I pulled out of her. Perfect timing. She turned to me in all her naked glory and we started to laugh. I put on my sweatpants before I disposed of the condom via napkin and kitchen trash can. She pulled on my t-shirt and got our yummy pizzas out of our oven. We ate, and then spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch watching TV. It kept getting fuzzy on us. So we decided to watch a movie. Bella made it through about 30 minutes before she fell asleep. I carried her upstairs and placed her into bed and I slid in beside her. She automatically laid her head on my chest and I lay there for awhile, stroking her back and hair as she slept. I lay awake for a long while avoiding what tomorrow might bring.

**W****EDNESDAY**

I sat in my office and dialed Emmett's phone number, hoping to catch him in between appointments. I needed someone to talk to while I waited for the phone records to be faxed.

Emmett has been my best friend since before I can remember. We were so opposite when we worked. He was fun, playful and an eternal optimist. I was serious and driven and an eternal pessimist. Emmett worked in sports medicine and use to travel all over the country. Now he lived in Los Angeles with his playboy playmate wife and almost 4 year old daughter.

Rosalie was someone you didn't mess with. She was a strong as she was beautiful with a mouth like a sailor but she is completely in love with Emmett, and that's all that matters. They met at the playboy mansion a few years ago. Emmett's rental car wouldn't start and Rose - in full bunny outfit - popped the hood and got it started. They have been together ever since. Now they have Charlotte. She was a perfect combination of the two of them. She had Emmett's dark hair and killer dimples with Rose's gorgeous face and body. She was energetic like Emmett, but strong and demanding like Rose.

"Hey Em."

"Yo Edward! How are you?"

"I'm alright. How are the girls?"

"Great," He laughed. "I brought Charlotte with me to work yesterday and she told Kobe Bryant to fuck off. His face was priceless! Dude I can't wait till she hits preschool. We are going to get the best notes home. She already rules her playgroup and the playground."

"Jesus man, you have a little bully on your hands. "

He laughed again "She's a little Rosie. It's awesome."

"That's great man."

"So what's up with you? How's Bella?"

"I don't know man, she's been acting funny lately. "

"Funny how?" He said concerned.

"She's being secretive and she's extra jumpy. She's got bruises and is always tired. I don't know man what it is, but it's fucking me up though. "

"Do you think she's messing around?" He sounded worried.

"I don't know." I knew I sounded defeated.

"Have you talked to Bella about it? Maybe there is perfectly good explanation."

"No, she just keeps brushing everything off. She always has answers for her behavior."

"Are you sure you aren't getting paranoid in your old age?"

I laughed. "Maybe?" I sighed "Maybe this is what I get for me wanting Bella so young."

"Yo, cut that shit out. I have seen the way that she looks at you. She has nothing but love for you. I think you're just being paranoid, why don't you give it another week or two before you jump to any conclusions."

"Ok, I think your right." _I left out the fact that I was already having her followed._

"I know I am right dude." He said confidently. "I got to run; I have David Beckham coming in soon."

"Ok man. Send Rose and Charlotte my love."

"Alright man, talk to you later and remember to relax."

"Yeah, bye."

I sat back at my desk and thought about what Emmett said. Maybe he was right. An hour later Kate knocked on my door and handed me the phone records. Kate knew better then to speak to me unless it was important. That's why she had lasted so long as my secretary, she was good at her job and I knew nothing about her. She was had zero personality, and was drama free.

I was hesitant as she handed me the papers. I quickly skimmed the page for anything suspicious. I saw texts from me, Gay Mike, her friends Angela, Jessica, Lauren, Alice. I was relived. I started skimming threw the phone calls: me, Gay Mike, her friends Angela, Jessica, Lauren. About 15 calls came up business. I also saw Renee, Charlie, Alice, Rosalie, my mother Esme, Seth my assistant.

Seth my assistant drew a major red flag. He was the only one in the company to know of My Bella. He was the only one I trusted because he was very honest. He didn't know half of the dirty deals the company pulled and he only knew about Bella by accident.

It was during one of our only fights. Bella had been hurt and angry about the fact that she wasn't allowed at my office. I couldn't figure out why, she hated attention and strangers. I was protecting her from the scum that I worked with. I also never wanted her to see the business side of me. It wasn't pretty. She was exceptionally pissed when I needed her out of the house when I was having a few other executives over for a catered business dinner.

That night I sent her out with Angela. After everyone but Seth left we went in to my office discuss our latest deal. I didn't realize how late it was when Bella walked in. Bella was shocked when she walked in and saw Seth. Seth was great though.

"Hello, I am Seth Clearwater, Mr. Cullen's Executive assistant." He said shaking her hand.

"Hello I am Bella." She looked at me nervously.

Seth smiled "It's nice to meet you Bella."

She smiled politely "Likewise."

"It's great to have a name and voice to put with the photo."

She looked at Seth and I confused.

Seth answered before I could "Mr. Cullen keeps a beautiful photo of you on his desk. "

And with that she smiled her dazzling smile. "It was nice to meet you Seth, I hope you have a goodnight".

I found out later that night that Bella thought I was ashamed of her. I felt like such an asshole to not have realized it. But when Seth mentioned the picture of her I kept dutifully on my desk, she felt better.

After that she never questioned my work social calendar again. Why would she be talking to Seth now though? He was closer to her age, not bad looking and a nice guy. If she was cheating on me with Seth I would find out this weekend when we went down to Puerto Rico for work. I could feel my blood boiling.

If he was seeing My Bella, Seth wouldn't even make it out of Puerto Rico.

~*~

Hell yes I left it there!! If anybody wants a sneak peek at the next chapter you have to review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all. Thanks to everybody who added, read, reviewed and put this story on your favorites list. It makes me insanely happy. To my awesome beta Courtney (AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf) you are amazing. There is a serious author's note at the bottom for you guys. Thanks again**

****Insert standard Twilight Disclaimer here****

Jacob POV 

Wednesday night

"What do you mean we aren't the only ones following Isabella?" I all but yelled at him.

"I mean there are other signals coming from her computer, cell phone, car and even the house." Sam replied seriously.

"What?" I was shocked. What is going on with this case?

"And I bet when you go through your pictures of the last two days you'll find at least one person following her." Emily said.

"What the fuck is going on?" I yelled.

"We were hoping you could tell us." They both stared back at me with expectant expressions.

"What does that mean?" I asked

"It means what have you gotten us into Jacob? Following Cullen's girl around is one thing, but being the second team to follow her around and finding out the first teams equipment is way more advanced than ours. What have we gotten into?" Emily explained.

"I don't know," I threw my arms up in exasperation. I sat back down, closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths before I began to speak. "Ok, what do we know so far?"

Sam started the run down "We know that the computer has the tracker imbedded into the hard drive. As does her cell phone. It's advanced enough so its small and it's hard to trace unless it's being received directly by the source. Her car has the tracker placed outside of it, probably on the inside of the tire rims out of sight. To me that mean's it wasn't a custom order like the cell or the computer." This just keeps getting worse and worse I thought.

"Ok, what about the house?" I asked.

"The house has a camera hidden in it; my guess is it's in the den. I was listing to the computer bug when they started to complain about the TV being fuzzy." Said Sam.

"It would make sense especially because they have the satellite dish. So it's being transmitted through the satellite dish in the den." Emily explained.

"Have you been able to tap into it?" I asked Sam

"Not yet." Sam replied

"Why wouldn't it be in his office?" I asked Sam.

"That's what I wondered, and I still don't have an answer." He replied.

"Who would be doing this to them?" Emily asked

"Pick a person that Cullen hasn't fucked over." I said matter of fact.

"Very true, that bastard has got to have a list of enemies a mile long."

"Could Isabella be setting him up?"

"She could be a corporate spy?"

We both looked at Emily expectantly.

"Doubtful, I have been going threw her emails, she is head over heels for him."

"Her father could be taking Cullen down; he is with homeland security after all. He might be using his daughter to get to Cullen." I said.

"Wow that's cold." Said Sam.

"Agreed."

"Emily, you said you read her emails, is there anything in those that could help us?" I asked.

"There's a couple of interesting things going on with her. Number one, she's completely in love with Cullen. He's got like two personalities. One for her, one for the rest of the world. Number two, she is not cheating. Quite the opposite, she throwing him a 30th birthday party. It's a surprise party, hence all her secrecy. She knows he's suspicious but she's hoping that she can hold him off for another week till he starts asking questions."

I interrupted" Little does she know."

We all laughed" Sorry Emily, please continue".

"The party is next Saturday, all his friends and family are coming. She has been getting help from his assistant Seth, his sister in law Alice and his mother to plan it. And third the stripper classes are his birthday surprise, suggested by a chick name Rosalie. Fourthly, she may be in the dark about all his illegal money, she makes no mention of it anywhere. And lastly, I really liked her."

Sam and stared back at her with our eyebrows rose.

"What?" She threw her hands up in defense. "Bella is actually a very nice person. She was totally sweet when we talked. And even in her emails she comes across nice."

"Bella"?

"Yes, Cullen may call her Isabella, but everyone else calls her Bella. It suits her really"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"I wish I was, it would be a lot easier to say screw her if she wasn't so dam nice. Now I actually care if she gets hurt."

Sam looked at Emily "Traitor" he said her sarcastically before he smiled.

"Back to the matter at hand her guys, so Emily your saying Cullen is paranoid for all the wrong reasons."

"Yep"

"Could the other team following her be dangerous?"

"There's no way to tell."

"What if its Cullen's spying on her? He's a very paranoid guy. Maybe he gets the live feed right to his office? You said so yourself maybe it's part of his sex games. He could get off on spying on her and having her followed?"

"That's just sick"

"Then why would he need us if he's already got a team in place?"

"Point taken".

"What the fuck?" I said with my head in my hands.

I looked at Sam and Emily; I groaned as I said it "Do we even have to tell him? He hasn't noticed so far. Maybe we can do the job and just be done with it."

"JACOB BLACK! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL WE ARE GOING TO LET THAT GIRL GET HURT JUST BECAUSE SHE SLEEPS WITH ASSHOLE CULLEN! "

Emily yelled.

"Really man! Not cool!" Sam chastised.

"I am sorry, it was just a thought". I replied feeling guilty.

"Ok listen, Cullen is leaving tomorrow and won't be back till Sunday. So we have some time to figure this out. "Emily said trying to stay positive.

"Cullen's going to want answers. And we have to do surveillance on her and the sister in law all for the next four days."

"Yeah, so get home Jake, it's going to be a long weekend."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday Morning

I pulled up to Cullen's Mansion in my car at 7:45am to wait to follow Isabella to school. Tomorrow I would follow her in the van. We had to keep switching cars to remain discreet. Besides Emily and Sam were back at the office trying to get figure out where the signals were going and who was behind them. They also had night shift outside the house tonight. They said they would let me know if anything came up. Cullen never gave me a time of when he would leave for the airport. So I was stuck waiting for him to leave her.

While I waited I pulled my memory card from my camera and loaded the pictures from the last few days into my laptop. No one was sticking out. After a while they all started to blur together. I was tired of going through pictures and decided to pass that job along to Emily. She was more observant as far as people were concerned anyway. I was scanning the area when I noticed the time, it was 9:30. She hadn't left yet. I had forgone the radio just to be safe that I would hear her car leave. I was starting to get worried. Maybe we had underestimated the other team spying on her.

I texted Sam to ask if she had left. He replied back with No, both are still in the house. At 10 Emily texted me: Classes are canceled. Something about a carbon monoxide leak. It's on the school website. Well that makes sense why she hadn't left yet. At 10:30 an airport taxi pulled up. A few minutes later the front door opened. I recognized Isabella first with her long dark hair; she was wearing a hooded Dartmouth sweatshirt that looked 3 sizes too big and tight jeans with sneakers. She looked sad as she waited. Cullen then stepped into the doorway looking like a tool in his expensive suit. He let go of his suitcase handle before he wrapped his arms around her waist. She reciprocated by putting her hands around his neck. He pulled away and cupped his hands around her face. She did the same to his and they began to kiss. He pulled away again and whipped her tears away with his thumbs while he spoke to her and she nodded her head. It was odd to see such an intimate display of affection from Cullen. He was always such an asshole. Maybe Emily was right, maybe he was different with her.

He kissed her one last time before releasing her face, grabbing his luggage handle and messenger bag and headed down the steps to the waiting cab. He opened the door before giving me a threatening "fuck you" look and got into the cab. Yep, still an asshole I thought. I watched her stand at the door waving at Cullen till he drove away.

She finally looked directly at me with a furrowed brow before stepping back and closing the front door. I wondered if she realized I was following her. Just to be safe I pulled around the block and parked behind another car. I could still see her from here and it was less noticeable. I was going through my emails from my family and friends. I was reading an email my dad sent. Billy had moved from the reservation to Hawaii to live with my sister and her husband last year.

He had written to me saying he was never leaving Hawaii. The weather, food, and people were fantastic. I had talked to my sister Rachel recently to really check up on my dad. She said he really did love it there. She said he was comfortable there because everything was tourist ready (aka wheelchair friendly). She knew he would never admit to it though. He said he missed me and when was I coming to visit? I had to laugh. I wish I could take a vacation. Working for Cullen and a company full of corporate vampires was a full time job with hardly any breaks. Still after this case was done, I was going to need a break, I could feel it. I wrote him back a long email saying all was well with me, yes I was still single, work was fine, yes I hoped to visit them soon.

I had just hit send when I saw Isabella's car exit the garage. I checked the clock it was 2pm. No wonder I was hungry. I scanned the area again as I followed her to a flower shop. She was wearing the same bag that Emily had planted the Chap Stick bug in along with the sweatshirt. She exited carrying a bouquet of daises. She then drove to the airport. Ah, must be time to pick up the sister in law.

I parked near her at the airport and waited. While I waited I goggled Alice Cullen. No pictures but a hell of a resume. All the famous designers, magazines, actors, socialites and even royalty had worked with Alice Cullen. Even I was impressed. An hour later Isabella walked hand in hand smiling and laughing with dark-haired Tinkerbelle carrying daisies. Ah, Tinkerbelle must be Alice Cullen. I had to laugh as a large guy pushed a big suitcase and an even bigger box on a luggage cart. Both could easily fit Tinker Belle inside.

He loaded them in to Isabella's trunk before the girls tipped him and drove off to a diner. Thank you, now I can get something to eat. The girls ate inside at a far back table. I took a chance to stretch my legs and sat at the counter. I needed a little human interaction after sitting all day in my car alone. I ate quickly though and got back to my car. I followed the girls to stripper dance studio after they ate. So Tinkerbelle was into stripper classes too. Jeez, I have been single way to long. While they were inside for the next hour I called Sam and Emily.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Jake, you're on speaker, what's up?"

"Nothing much, any news?"

"Negative man. They were super lovely dovey this morning before he left. In the afternoon she was on the phone with her parents confirming their presents at his party this Saturday. Then her and Alice have been nonstop with the girl and party talk."

"Ok any luck on tracking down the signal. "

"Nope, I should have better luck tonight, being closer to the source."

"Ok, we still on for a switch while later, I need to get out of my car." I whined.

An hour later they excited the studio sweaty and giggly. I followed them back to Cullen's house. Isabelle pulled into the garage while I drove around the block. I had to keep my profile low after she spotted me this morning. I parked close to the house before scanning the area again. I turned off my car when I heard it. Someone was screaming from inside Cullen's garage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**!!Authors note!! Please read me!!**

**1) Ok so cats out of the bag. Bella's being a good girl. *Naughty Bella* is in my other story. Wink, Wink. **

**Yeah, I know I left it with a cliff hanger, but now I know you'll be back next chapter.**

**2) Help! I need good dance music to write Bella stripping birthday surprise too. Please recommend!!**

**3) Hysteria is taking a 2 to 3 week break. Sorry but my other story is in desperate need of an update. If you haven't checked out **_**Black, Copper, Blonde, and Brown **_**please do, it's lemon-tastic!**

**4) As always please review. It makes me work faster and gives me mini unicorns (Shout out to Wide Awake!!)**

**!!See you guys soon!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Ok everybody. I am very sorry for the long wait. I was sick twice , went on vacation and my step grandmother died on top of all of the other real life junk going on. Oh and other then that you guys should blame yourselves for the long wait. Wtf are you talking about Tori? Every time I open my email I have brand new updates or recommendations on stories. You guys write such amazing stuff! It's so distracting! Blame the following people and their great stories. (I always wanted to be a pimp and here I go lol)**

**1) Buried among the begonias by Durtynelly**

**2) Desire by Twilightfan2010**

**3) Don't tell me you love me by tellmenolies**

**4) All four of Starrynytex stories**

**5)Edward the Plumber by caughtmyselffalling**

**6) Holding out for you by obsessing over Edward**

**7) Inked by Arenee363**

**8) Miami at Twilight by mischief maker1**

**9) Branded by leelan oleander**

**10) Son of a Preacher man by la vie pastiche**

**And check out my amazing beta Courtneys(****AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf) profile. Shes a great writer and has some great recommendations.**

**Don't own it, just love it!**

**And now on with the show….**

________________________________________________________________________

Screaming. A woman was screaming inside Cullen's garage. I jumped out of my car not bothering to shut the door. What if we were too late? What if I was too late? Was the other surveillance team more dangerous than we thought? Had they decided that because Cullen was out of the country they would make their move? So many questions as I raced to the garage. We still didn't have any answers. The screaming had stopped. I got close enough to the garage that I heard only two female voices. One was strained; the other was comforting the other. I was relived. I walked back to the car, while dialing Sam to find out what happened.

"Yo Sam. What the fuck happened? There was screaming in there!" I yelled

"Hey man, she closed her hand in the trunk of the car getting out the big box. Alice is trying to convince her to go to the E.R." he replied.

I let out a deep breath. "I thought maybe the other team got to her." Then it hit me. "Fuck man! Cullen's going to be pissed! My fucking cover may be blown now! What hospital are they headed to?"

"County is closest to them. Emily and I are pulling up now. So you can head home. We will fill you in on what happened in the morning."

"Alright man see you at 8 tomorrow morning we can talk about tonight after we get more details."

"Ok."

"Relax Jake. We will see you in the morning."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled up at 5 minutes to 8 Friday morning. I parked my car on the quite street and walked over to Sam's van. I knocked on the passenger side window where Emily was sleeping. She jumped up and looked relived when she saw me smiling at her. She yelled to Sam to open the door. I took a step back as the door slide open.

"Good morning man in a strange van." I smiled as I held the bag of coffee and donuts.

He smiled back looking tired. "Good morning little boy, come in my van, I have free candy and puppies."

I laughed. "How did your night go?" I asked as I sat inside and closed the door.

"It was ok." He and Emily began digging in to the coffee and donuts.

"The girls didn't get out of the E.R. till after 3. Cullen called his father Dr. Carlisle Cullen to order a full work up. Even had her x rays faxed over to him so he could confirm the diagnosis. We couldn't listen in at the hospital though, too many signals. We were likely to mess up somebody's heart monitor". He laughed.

"Damn. She just hurt her hand."

"Yeah man, she broke her pinkie and index finger. You should have heard her on the phone with Cullen. As soon as she said hospital he freaked out."

"Nice. That's going to mess up her stripertastic birthday surprise."

"Yeah, bigger news though. Emily scanned the pictures you took. There are a couple of faces that keep popping up. It was harder than we thought to identify them though."

"Why?"

She smiled gently "It's a college campus Jake. It's hard to tell if someone's following her or just going to class."

"Alright man, give me a printout of the faces that keep popping up. I'll go to the campus on Monday morning to ask around if anybody knows them. I am going to meet with Cullen in the afternoon to tell him what we know so far."

"Are you sure Jake, he's going to be pissed if you can't answer all his questions."

"I know man, but I got scared last night when she was screaming inside the garage."

"Awe Tin Man really does have a heart." Emily laughed.

"Shut up scarecrow." I laughed. "I have got to tell Cullen what we know so far because we are information gatherers, not security. And I can show him the faces of those following her. He's been in this business long enough to know people."

"Got ya man."

"How about the tapping in to the signal, did you get anything?"

"Negative, except that Cullen's office requires its own security code to get in to. Alice mentioned it. Apparently it's new from the last time she was here. Isabella said Cullen wanted to put in a panic room but she said no. He settled with a new home security system and a special separate one to protect his office. Apparently business is good so he has to protect all his dirty secrets."

"He is such a dirty son of a bitch. What the fuck is a nice girl doing with him?"

"Agreed, and yes we know what you think Emily."

"So Sam, what can I expect from the girls today?"

"Party planning. The party supplies people and caterers are coming by the house go over Saturday birthday festivities, other than that, nothing much else."

Alright man, do you mind if I be the strange man in the van today and you guys take my car home. I need to keep this cover after last night. I want to listen in on her. I have been following this chick for a few days now and I have yet to hear her speak."

"It's cool. Oh and keep an eye on tinker bell. She's something else." He laughed.

EPOV

I sat in my nice hotel suit in purto rico going over the contracts for tomorrow. I had a few hours before my dinner meeting with Santiago and Senna. I decided to lie down for a little while when my eyes started to cross at the site of the fine print. As I lay down on the hotel bed I smelled my Bella on my clothes. I smiled a bitter sweet smile as I replayed this morning. The mornings when I leave are always ruff. On top of all my regular anxiety her classes were canceled due to carbon monoxide leek. What the hell is that? I pay a lot of money for her to go there and they can't keep that place safe. That was unacceptable. The school and I would be speaking when I got back. We spent most of the morning in silence. She sat on the kitchen counter next to me wearing my tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants while I made French toast for breakfast. While it cooked she looked up at me thru her lashes with sad eyes. I took a step over as she spread her arms and legs open and we hugged. We buried ourselves in each other. It was all the communication we needed. After we ate we went upstairs. I followed her into the shower. We made love under the hot water. She didn't know that I knew she cried a little during sex. We got out of the shower still holding hands. I watched as she put on jeans and a white tee shirt as I put on my suit. I went to one of my drawers and pulled out my Dartmouth sweatshirt. I handed it to her and she smiled for the first time this morning. I knew she felt comforted in it. She put it on and brought part of the hood over and inhaled deeply. I smiled. I finished getting dressed as she lay on our bed. She watched as I started tying my white and blue tie. She smiled a sly smile as she got on her knees and stood at the edge of our bed.

"You're doing it wrong." She said.

I walked over and stood in front of her with my hands still on my tie.

"Oh, really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes really." My Bella replied.

She started to untie and retie my tie. I smiled as I watched as she did this expertly. She really did do a better job than me. I found out that my father had taught her one weekend I was away when we lived in Forks. I had to laugh at that. My father was the main naysayer in my relationship with Bella.

_Flashback_

_Bella and I had gone out that Saturday running errands. It had been a really beautiful November day. We had lunch out, spent the day buying new thanksgiving stuff at target and even saw a movie. We were getting the bags out of the trunk when she pulled me down to kiss me. What started off as a quick peck turned into a full blown make out session in the driveway of my parent's house. I never would have done that with any other woman. But my Bella just made me feel so free. We were walking up to the house with our bags holding hands when I noticed my father standing on the steps blocking the front door. His face was unreadable. I hadn't realized he was home from his latest trip. I knew I was in trouble now considering what he just saw. I had yet to speak with him regarding Bella._

"_Carlisle!" Bella yelled happily next to me. Carlisle's face brightened but he didn't take his hard stare away from me. She broke our hand holding to walk quicker up the steps to get to him._

"_Hello Dear" he said as he kissed her hello._

"_How was your trip?" She asked excitedly_

"_It went well"_

"_Did you lay by the pool for me?" Bella questioned_

"_I did actually, it was quite nice." _

"_Very good, I am proud of you, you finally relaxed for once" Bella laughed._

_He smiled a genuine smile at her. "Bella dear I think Esme could use your help in her office." He tucked a piece of Bella's long brown hair behind her ear as he spoke. I was instantly pissed that he touched her. I knew it was an innocent fatherly gesture but it angered me all the same._

"_Ok" Bella turned to me "I'll see you inside". She walked through the front door, closing it behind her._

"_Hello dad. Good trip?" I asked, trying to avoid what I knew was coming._

"_We need to talk Edward, be in my office in five minutes". He demanded. I knew that tone of voice, I was about to get my ass handed to me by my father. Five minutes later I walked into Carlisle's office. He just stared at me while I took my seat. I felt like I was 15 years old again getting caught drinking with Emmett._

"_You wanted to speak to me?" I asked sounding boarded. _

"_Don't you dare take that tone with me Edward. You know exactly why you in here. What the hell do you think you're doing with her?" Carlisle yelled._

"_Dating" I simply replied._

"_Dating?! Dating?! Edward she 18 years old! "_

"_She's legal." I replied very seriously_

"_Yes she's legal Edward but she's still in high school, your 27 and in a completely different life stage than Bella." He countered._

"_True, but I care about her." I stated._

"_That's great you care about her, but you could care more when she's a few years older. Like after she's done college." _

"_And let those cretins touch her? Never!"_

_He closed his eyes, took a few deep breathes while pinching the bridge of his nose. "And do you know what her parents are going to say?"_

"_Her parents? Carlisle, you and Esme are more like parents to her then they are. Charlie is a distant workaholic and Renee is as much a kid as the ones she teaches. This is the most stable home life she's ever had." I stood as I yelled. _

"_Exactly, so why are you capitalizing on her vulnerability?" Carlisle asked_

"_You think I am taking advantage of her?" I questioned._

"_Yes I do. I know you're quite popular with women Edward and I don't want her to be another notch on your bedpost. Or another challenge, like one of your business deals. You're a Cullen. We are determined mother fuckers. You are no different Edward and when you set your sites on something you get it. I don't want Bella to be something you acquired." Carlisle sneered._

_I was prepared for this argument. Time to pull out the blackmail._

"_I am not taking advantage of her. I care and respect her. Our decision to date was made together. And how dare you lecture me on setting my sites on Bella. Should I lecture you on how you began dating my mother?"_

_His stare got cold, I hit a nerve._

"_Yes I know all about how Esme was engaged when you met her. Where's that guy now Carlisle?"_

"_That's enough Edward. Ok, ok, but if something happens to her you're going to be held responsible. Your mother and I care about her very, very much. We always wanted a daughter and found that in Bella. She's a good girl Edward don't hurt her." He warned._

"_Yes, I know we have a lot at our disadvantage. But I have never felt this way about anyone Carlisle. I want Bella. I am willing to make it work."_

_I walked out of Carlisle's office and upstairs to my bedroom. I opened my door to find Bella crying on my bed. I scooped her up and sat her on my lap. _

_After a minute she began to speak._

"_I am sorry, I don't want you fighting with Carlisle over me, us. I don't want to cause them any problems."_

"_Shh, Bella. Carlisle's just worried about you." _

"_Edward, he's right. What are you doing with me? Christ you're amazing, gorgeous and successful…" I put my fingers up to her lips to stop her._

"_Stop. You are one of the greatest people I have ever met. You are so selfless, smart, and can always make me laugh. You're sexy and strong as hell. Yes, the age difference sucks."_

_She laughed at that" but as long as you're willing to put up with me and my crap I am willing to make us work." She held my face and stared at me with a fire I had never seen in her eyes. _

"_Yes Edward, I want to make us work" We kissed with a passion that I had never felt before. As we kissed I knew in my cold, dead, corporate heart that I loved Bella and I would never let her go. _

_Flashback end_

Bella finished tying my tie before I took her small hands in mine. I placed lingering kisses on them before I kissed her lips. Bella and I spent the rest of the morning cuddling in our bed. My phone rang letting me know my cab to the airport was here. We walked downstairs together. Bella opened the door while we said goodbye and I wiped away her tears. I told her I loved her and that I would see her in a few days.

As I walked out the door and down the steps I saw Jacob parked in his car. I gave him a "fuck you "glare before getting in the car and going to the airport. Having him following her was eating me alive. I hated it. Six hours later Seth and I were in purto rico. Seth knocked on my door at 8:00. We left for the restaurant via limo. We were met by Santiago, Senna and several others there. All the figure heads of these businesses were the same. Old, creepy, evil and cocky. While we were getting situated at the restaurant my phone began to ring "Claire De Lune." Bella was calling me. I was instantly worried because Bella usually texted because she knew I was busy. I excused myself and walked out of the restaurant.

"Bella? What wrong? Are you ok? Is Alice with you?"

"Hi, I slammed my hand in the trunk on the car," she winced, "Alice and I are the way to the E.R."

"WHAT? OH MY GOD BELLA!"

"Edward, calm down. It's not that bad"

"It's not that bad, Bella you're going to the hospital. I am coming home!"

"No you're not Edward, I will be fine. It's probably just a few broken fingers."

"Bella let me speak to Alice."

."I will give the phone to Alice, but you better control yourself Edward. This was an accident, not her fault."

I took a few deep breaths." Yes, you're right I just over reacted. Please give the phone to Alice"

"Ok. And Edward if you come home over this it just means you have to leave again."

I signed, "You're right Bella, I don't want to leave you anymore then I have to. Please let me talk to Alice"

"Ok, and Edward, I love you"

"I love you too Bella."

"Hello Edward, please calm down."

"Alice, what happened?"

"We were getting her new clothes box out of the trunk. She shut her fingers in between the doors when she tried to shut the trunk. We put ice on them and I am driving her to county hospital right now."

"Whew ok, ok, I am sorry I just got scared. "

"Yes Edward, I know how you are."

"Ok, I am going to call Carlisle to see if he can over see everything."

"Good, call Daddy C so we can get in and out faster."

I laughed, "You know he hates when you call him that Alice"

"Well he and Esme should have been quitter at Easter"

"Eww. Call me when you get the results. Love you Ali."

"Love you too Edward"

With that she hung up. I sat on the smoker's bench outside. I wanted a cigarette for the first time in 3 years. Bella was ok I kept repeating as I took a few deep breaths and called Carlisle.

"Hello Dad"

"Hello Edward how are you? You sound funny?"

"Bella slammed her hand in the trunk on the car," I winced "Alice and Bella are the way to the E.R."

"WHAT? OH MY GOD BELLA!"

"Dad, Calm down. It's not that bad"

I shuddered. I was having the same conversation with my dad as I did with Alice. Only this time I was on the other end. Holy Fucking God! I have become my father.

"It's not that bad, Bella's going to the hospital. Where are you? Do you need me to come to Chicago?"

"I am in Purto Rico for work, Alice and Bella will be fine, it's probably just a few broken fingers."

"Holy shit Edward! You scared the hell out of me!"

I laughed "I was scared to, but Bella and Alice will be fine" I reiterated. "I was hoping you could use your influence and make sure they get in with a good doctor and not some intern in their 25th working hour."

"Yes, absolutely. I'll call Alice and get the hospital name. Then I'll pull all the strings I can."

"Thank you Carlisle, I'll call you later"

I sat on the bench outside the restaurant. I was trying to compose myself before I went inside. Carlisle and Alice are going to make sure my Bella is alright. I bummed a cigarette off of a waiter on break. I took a deep soothing drag as I thought about Bella. I was tired of not knowing what was going on with her. I needed answers. Answers I couldn't get till I got back to Chicago. And then I remembered Seth. Seth was making phone calls to Bella. Seth was in Purto Rico with me. Seth was now going to have one hell of an interesting weekend ahead of him.

~*~

Sorry again about the wait guys.

Reviews are like hits with the riding crop from "The submissive". Lol. Please hit me!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks again for tuning in guys! I have a proposition for you guys at the bottom!**

**Thanks to my Beta Courtney AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf she takes such good care of me. Come read and review her stuff, it wont disappoint.**

**Oh and my new fav story is Shadow Boxer, it's on my favs….I love fightward!!**

**Oh Road Maps and Branded by leeLan Oleander make me say Awww!**

**Alls Fair in love and war by prettyinpink1744 is a great story with a ridiculous low amount of reviews. Check it out!**

**I don't own it, I just love it.**

_**Saturday**_

Jacob POV

I sat in the van waiting for the girls to wake up. Spending the night in the E.R. was no picnic. I knew that for a fact. Before I began working for assholes like Cullen I was in law enforcement, just like my father.

Billy Black had been harmed and later paralyzed in the line of duty. He was proud of himself. He had done his job. We had been in the E.R. for hours while the doctors saved him. Billy had taken down that couple. He didn't know that they were schizophrenic and had been released from the treatment facility. He just knew that they weren't right in the head and holding up a convenience store. He was off duty and had gone in for coffee, milk and cigarettes. He was shot 6 times that night. His injures had caused his paralysis. When he came to a week later in the hospital he wasn't sad, he had saved everybody in the store and he didn't even blame the couple that had shot him.

Turns out the facility kicked them out after the insurance ran out. After he found that out he petitioned the city and the news media to find a facility to find a permanent home for them. It worked. The couple had found a permanent home and was now properly medicated. They were indebted to my father in every way. My father had forgiven them. My father was a hero in the state of Washington. He deserved every award the city gave him for his 30 years of service. He was always there for me and my sisters. My father is a great man; I had wanted to make him proud. And now here I was, following a girl whose only faults were being in love the wrong guy and trying to do something special for him for his birthday.

I knew it was for the best that I wasn't in law enforcement anymore. Post traumatic stress disorder the doctors called it. My size and enthusiasm had made me first in every army and swat team mission. After a few years of traveling all over the world and witnessing unimaginable horrors I came home to work in the states and two years later I was done. My head was fried. I use to love the craziness, the noise, excitement and comradely, now I like my more quite job. It wisent as fulfilling but it paid better and I was left alone for the most part. I hated working for Cullen but at least I didn't have to bust up child slave rings anymore. That shit just hurts your heart. Around 10 am I heard a phone ring in Cullen's house. I turned up the volume in the van.

"Hi Jazzy" Alice said.

"Good mooring darling. Are you girls still in bed?"

"Yeah, being in the emergency room till 3am really takes it out of you."

"I don't doubt it. I was up till 3am waiting for you to get home safe so I could go to sleep." Jasper supplied.

"Awww Jazzy."

"It's ok, how's Bells?" Jasper asked.

"Asleep next to me, all hopped up on the pain meds they gave her. We have to get up soon; the party planning people will be here in a little while. And then she's got some dress shopping to do."

"No Alice, no shopping." Isabella said sleepy and defiant.

"She's awake". Jasper laughed.

"Yup," She laughed

"I want you girls to be safe today. I would also ask you to please not go volunteering at that shelter with Bella today," Jasper asked very seriously.

"I know you don't approve of it Jazzy." Alice answered sounding bored.

"You bet your Gucci wearing ass I don't. I know Edward doesn't let Bella go alone either. That or he drops her off and picks it up. It's not safe, those people are not mentally stable, it's in a bad part of town and you guys could get hurt and…."

"Jasper Lee Whitlock Cullen! You listen to me, those people need help. And Bella and I are more than willing to be a ray of well dressed sunshine for them. We are always careful. And I already promised Edward that Bella and would refrain from volunteering this weekend to give her hand time to heal. So relax please." Alice challenged.

Damn, Jacob thought Tinkerbelle doesn't take shit. I wonder if Jasper Cullen is as dirty as his brother; he is a lawyer after all.

"I am sorry Ali Cat. I just get so worried about you girls."

"I know jazzy. I'll be home when you wake up tomorrow."

"Ok, give Bella my love and you girls better be careful."

"Ok, I love you Jasper."

"I love you too Alice."

With that the phone was hung up.

"Alice no shopping today please," Isabella groaned.

"Bella you need a dress."

They proceeded to argue with Tinkerbelle winning out. I had to laugh as I listened to them. I knew Isabella wasn't getting out of shopping. I have sisters I could almost feel the guilt Alice was piling on Isabella. I listened for a while more. The love they had was obvious even threw the bugs they had planted. They playfully argued about Belles lack of fashion. The morning continued with Alice force feeding Isabella breakfast. "It's the most important meal of the day Swan so eat it!" Around noon the party people arrived in white van and I took a few pictures. The logo on the van read Barefoot & Classy, _"From down home to upscale we do in all." _There were 2 men and a woman all in matching white polo shirts; they introduced themselves on the front step of the house as Jake watched from his post across the street.

The 40something redheaded women introduced herself as Victoria the events planer, and the elderly looking black man called himself Laurent the head chef in his natural French accent, and then came the younger blond headed man introduced himself as Jamie head of construction. As I watched from the van I didn't like the way he held on to Isabella's hand or eyed her up too appreciatively. I continued to take pictures as I heard Alice lead the four of them into the dining room to talk business. Isabella kept the door open for an extra moment. She stared at the van with me in it with a worried look on her face before Alice yelled to her. She put her head down and shut the door. I really hated this job.

She just stared right at me and I can't say anything about the danger she's in. This felt like stalking, this felt wrong. They talked about the food, decorations, linins, the tent, wine, cake etc. He noticed that Isabella became very quiet for the few hours. Only offering a "yes, I like that, yum, no," and the occasional "Alice" said as almost a curse word. Alice on the other hand was going a mile a minute and could have given the party people a run for their money. Sam was right, Tinkerbelle was a spitfire. After the menu, linens tent and whole bunch of other stuff that made me hungry or confused was decided the party people left.

"God Alice I can't wait till this is all done!" Isabella yelled as she shut the door and hit the security code on the door.

"Oh Bella, this is just his birthday, wait till you guys get married." Alice replied.

"That's not funny Alice." Isabella deadpanned. I had to laugh. Tinkerbelle would probably explode if they got married.

"It's true, and besides Edward hasten had a real birthday party in years."

"I know Esme told me. I just hate keeping stuff from him. I know he's suspicious. He keeps asking me how I am. Where have I been? How did you get that bruise? Those cardio strip tease classes have been hard as hell to cover up."

So Isabella knew she Cullen was suspicious of her. I guess she didn't realize how much if she didn't realize I was following her.

Alice laughed. "Jasper and I have gotten use to each other's bruises. Dance class isn't for the weak and neither is Jasper's boxing."

They both laughed.

"Come on Bella. We will grab an early dinner, pick out your clothes for the birthday party and Edwards gift, come back here order a few movies on demand and do manicures, pedicures, and facials. Oh we can have popcorn, pizza, chex mix and ice cream. Oh and candy, with root beer floats and, and …" The more Alice spoke the more excited she got.

"Alice if we eat all that I am going to have to roll you on to that airplane in the morning and ill is too fat to sleep in bed with Edward."

Alice and Bella both laughed. Even in the van out front of the house he could feel the connection they had to each other. The girls left the house a few minutes later with Alice driving Isabella's car. Dam Tinkerbelle drove like she was running from the law. I followed them to an upscale make your own salad bar/ restaurant. I laughed as Isabella said "if we stuff our faces with junk tonight we should eat healthy now."

I got the number of the restaurant off of the window and ordered a salad be delivered to the blue van in the parking lot. I really am a creepy guy in a van I thought. After dinner I followed them to part of the Chicago I rarely go to. It was filled with upscale clothing stores. I parked the van a block away and watched and listened as for the next 3 hours Tinkerbelle drug Isabella to as many stores as she could before Isabella finally put her foot down.

"Alice, we have one more place to go to. Then that's it!"

I watched as they walked thru a dark ally. I was fucking nervous now. Two very beautiful women just went to a Chicago back ally to make a final purchase. What the hell were they getting? Was it drugs? It would make sense for Tinkerbelle; she acted like she was hopped up on speed anyway. Maybe they were going to score? I got out of the van and trailed thru the ally and watched as they disappeared thru a black door. The writing on the door said Wuthering Heights in elegant script. What the fuck? I waited a few minutes before I knocked. A woman in an elegant black suit answered the door.

"Can you help me?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

I decided to lie. "No, I found this address in my girlfriend's wallet. It's really got me worried. Could you tell me what you do here?"

She smiled kindly, "We sell lingerie, sensual oils, erotic toys etc."

"Oh, ok, um wow." I stuttered and stumbled.

She smiled as she shut the door, "Goodbye now"

I walked back to the van stunned. I am really no better than Cullen right now. She's really nice and I like an asshole assume the worst.

I got back in the van and turned up the volume on the bug.

Bella was speaking but it was muffled "I have the songs picked out. I am doing three."

"What about the pole and lights?"

"Rose is setting it up in the morning after Edward leaves with Seth."

"Well look at my little Ho! Edward will love that!!" She laughed.

Holy crap they are trying lingerie in front of each other. Damn that's hot.

"Oh my god Alice, Jasper will love that cowgirl outfit!"

"Yee Haw!"

Fuck now I am hard.

I listened to them buy $7,000 worth of lingerie, oils, feathers and other stuff that I had no idea what it was or what it did, with a major hard on. A hard on that I couldn't take care of because I am man in a van following the girlfriend and wife of other men. Even I have masturbation morals.

They left the store and drove to supermarket and bought $137.000 of junk food. As I followed them I began to get envious of the money they spent. It must be nice to not have to worry about money. I watched as they pulled into the garage with all their purchase. I listened as they spent the rest of the night in the den with chick flicks, cosmos magazines, and junk food and gossiped like teenage girls.

Cullen called around 8:30 to talk to Isabella She told him about shopping and girl time with Alice. She asked how work was going he said it was going well. I bet it is you dirty dick I thought. She asked how Seth was and he got real quiet. I was instantly suspicious. Seth was helping Isabella with the party and he worked for Cullen. There was nothing stopping Cullen from getting information from Seth by any means necessary. He was noncommittal with his "Seth was fine" answer. He said that he loved her and missed her. Even I could tell he was sincere in his love for her. He said he would see her tomorrow. I heard a tap on the van window. It was Sam and Emily coming to relive me so I could go home.

"Hiya Jake!" Emily all but yelled as they climbed into the van.

"How was your day?" Sam asked.

"Long," was the only answer I could give.

"You ok Jake?" Emily asked

"Yeah, this case is just getting to me."

"What's up Jake? You never get like this." Emily sounded concerned

"I know." I decided to change the subject.

"The girls spoke to the party people today. Do me a favor and look into them."

"You got it Jake."

"Any luck on tracing the signal?" I asked inquisitively.

"Nada" Sam said.

"Alright, I see you guys at 8 tomorrow." I exited the van feeling defected.

_**Sunday**_

I pulled up to relive Sam and Emily at 8. "Good morning guys."

This time Sam was sleeping in the passenger seat while Emily was in the back typing on her laptop.

"Hey Jake."

"So anything good happen last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, I caught the end to that movie Sam refused to take me too. Thank you Alice and Isabella for ordering it on demand."

I laughed.

"I said I was sorry!" Sam groaned

"Other than that Isabella dropped Alice off at the airport an hour ago. There has been no other movement otherwise."

"Ok any luck on any back ground information on the party people." I asked

"They all check out clean so far but I'll keep looking."

"Thanks Emily."

"So are you going to tell me what's bothering you Jake?"

I sighed, "This case is really getting to me."

"Getting emotion from Jake is like pulling teeth." Sam said to Emily.

"Shut up sweetheart, Go on Jake."

"I just feel guilty following around someone who is completely innocent."

Emily nodded. "I thought as much."

"You need a break Jake; I don't want you to relapse." Sam said very seriously.

"Tread carefully Sam." I gave him a stern look.

"What Sam means Jake, is that you need a vacation, you are going to wear yourself out doing this. We worry about you."

"I know Emily. Thank you both for looking out for me." She smiled.

"Alright anymore emotion in here and I am going to grow a vagina." Said Sam.

"Bigger than the one you already have?" I answered back.

We laughed.

"Ok guys get out of here, and can you keep looking into those party people. I don't trust them."

"You got it Jake."

"I'll see you guys tonight."

With that they left the van and I was alone again. I decided to pass the time and emailed my sister Rebecca who was my rock. She was a therapist who dealt with mostly with law enforcement and the armed forceps's she would understand how I was feeling. It felt good to pour out my thoughts to her. Even if it was thru email. I couldn't go into detail but I stressed that I hated this case. She wouldn't pry. I was almost done my email around 10 when an airport taxi pulled out front of the house. This was wrong. Cullen wasn't do home till tonight. He got out of the taxi as the front door to the house swung open. Isabella flew down the steps with a speed and fervor that I worried for her safety.

She launched herself at him. I healed my breath as he caught her. She wrapped her arms and legs around him like a spider monkey. Cullen looked almost thankful but off still. This was wrong. He had come back early and looked like hell. Instead of watching them kiss and see Isabella cry tears of happiness, my eyes wandered to my notes. My thoughts then turned to Seth Clearwater and back to Cullen. Cullen didn't look right today. He was avoiding talking about Seth with Isabella last night. I was suddenly very worried about Seth Clearwater.

**A/N: Poor Seth!! Lol. So in honor of "The forbidden Room and A house of Cards" If I get to 500 reviews I will post a chapter from someone else's POV. You guys pick! Should it be Bella? Sam? Carlisle? Emily? Or someone else? So review! Review! And don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello my little spider monkeys! Its me. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to xoxbellesxox for her late night inspiration. I also just hit 400 reviews. Holy mother of god that made me proud! Remember if I get to 500 I'll do an alternate pov. And to the lucky 500th reviewer I'll give you a shout out in the story.

My amazing beta Courtney **AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf **is a kickass chick!

** Insert disclaimer here**

EPOV

**Friday **

I finished my cigarette outside of the restaurant. It was going to be a long 2 days; I was going to have to buy a carton just to get me thru it. I quit smoking before I left London 3 years ago. It was common to smoke in a pub or restaurant there. It was almost expected. I knew that shit wouldn't be tolerated when I went to stay with my health conscious parents so I quit. Funny how secrets can destroy your resolve.

I put my game face on and returned to the restaurant, taking my seat dutifully next to Seth. Dinner conversation about being masters of the universe was in full swing along with the drinks. I ordered myself a scotch and soda while I made comments to Santiago about taking down his competition.

Little did he know I managed the off the record money of his competition that threatened to outdo his legitimate enterprise. Mr. Santiago was the glutinous figure head of the business. I knew that Mr. Senna really had the power. After dinner, deserts and dessert drinks I made my way outside to have another cigarette with Mr. Senna joining me.

"How are you enjoying our beautiful country Mr. Cullen?" He asked with accented English.

"It's lovely here." I complimented. Time to get what I want.

"I would enjoy in more if I could put my mind at ease."

"Oh? Problems Mr. Cullen?" He questioned.

"I am having a little trouble with my assistant. I feel he isn't being honest with me."

"For the sake of business," smile. "Perhaps I can help you." Bingo I thought.

"How so?"

"I will have someone drop off a package for you tomorrow morning. He will instruct you then leave."

"Thank you."

"I trust that this conversation will stay between us?"

"You mean the conversation about how beautiful it is here?" I smiled. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

The rest of our dinner party piled out of the restaurant to leave with the promise of our meeting tomorrow.

Seth and I took the limo back to the hotel speaking of dinner and what needed to be done for tomorrow. He was unaware of what had transpired for most of the evening and I intended to keep it that way. I got back to the hotel, made stop to buy a carton of cigarettes and called Alice and Bella. They assured me that everything was fine. That she did indeed have 2 broken fingers and a slightly sprained wrist. That yes Carlisle had gotten them a good doctor, and they were waiting to be discharged. I made Alice promise me they wouldn't go to the shelter tomorrow. She agreed saying she wanted to take Bella shopping anyway. I told them I loved them and I would see Bella soon. I got changed and laid my head against the pillows. I started to remember how Bella got into volunteering anyway.

_**Flashback**_

_**Late December 3 years ago**_

I walked into my parent's house, stomping the snow off my boots. It smelled amazing in here. Someone was baking gingerbread.

"Hello, anybody home?!" I yelled.

"In the kitchen Edward" I heard my mother yell.

I walked into the kitchen to find my mother and Bella in sweatpants, t-shirts and cooking aprons with the kitchen radio playing Christmas music, covered in flour, laughing. They looked adorable and giddy.

"Hello ladies."

I leaned over to kiss my mother's cheek.

I see my last year's gift is going to good use; my mother was wearing the cooking apron I got her for Christmas. It was a deep purple and had a wine bottle with glasses on it. I got it for the saying on it though "I love to cook with wine; sometimes I even put it in the food". It was so Esme. I leaned over to give Bella a chaste kiss on the lips when I noticed her apron and stopped short. _"I have a culinary boner"_ was written on it. I was sure the shock was written all over my face. Bella laughed, kissed me on my check and turned to Esme. "Your right, he's speechless." She laughed.

I regained my composure and asked "Where did you get that?" My mother answered however. "I got it for your father as a gag gift. It's from a cooking competition show on TV."

"Oh," was all I could say. I remembered why I came in here and saw lots of ginger bread decorating stuff all over the kitchen.

"What's all this for?" I asked.

"Your father is working late tonight, so I thought that Bella and I would get a jump on tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I questioned.

"We are going to the annual hospital Christmas party tomorrow night."

Bella leaned up and stuck a piece of amazing tasting ginger bread in my mouth.

"You're coming right?" She asked looking me straight in the eye.

I had no plans up till this point to attend the party, being surrounded by sick people, their families, doctors and nurses was not my idea of a good night.

"Yes, of course" I said as I chewed. I caught my mother's sly smile. She knew I hated the hospital crap, but I couldn't turn Bella down.

"So what else is going on tonight?" I asked

"We have an hour left of baking, then hopefully dinner."

"Ok, I am going to shower, change and I'll take my favorite girls out for dinner, my treat."

"Mmm, sounds good." My mother said as she opened a new bag of sugar.

About 90 minutes later I walked into the Japanese restaurant with my mother on one arm and Bella on the other. This was Bella idea. Apparently she had heard some kids at school talk about it and thought it would be fun. My Bella had no fear of trying new food. We sat, ordered our drinks, browsed the menu and waited for our hibachi chef to come to our table. About 5 minutes later a young Japanese man came to our table wheeling a cart with various ingredients on it.

He introduced himself as Akira and asked who was new to restaurant. All of us raised our hands. We watched as he chopped, sliced and diced the chicken, steak, shrimp, onion and other ingredients in front of us. He did various tricks as he cooked making us oww and ahh at them before he flipped a piece of chicken into his mouth making our eyes go wide. He then told us to open our mouths because he was going to flip the chicken into each of our mouths.

Up till this point I had been enjoying the show. I did not however want to participate in it. My mother went first catching it expertly. We clapped. Then came Bella's turn. Again she caught it expertly. We clapped as I started intently at her mouth. I bet she could do other things expertly with it I mused. Then came my turn and I waved my hands saying no, no, no thank you. Bella sighed and looked at me with her big doe eyes disappointed.

"Please Edward" she whispered. I exhaled deeply before kissing her forehead

"Only for you would I do this," I said

My mother smiled a knowing smile before he flipped the chicken at my mouth and I missed it. "Damn it!"

Without missing a beat he tried again. I missed it a second time.

"What the fuck?" I cried. He tried a third time and this time I caught it in my mouth. I felt strangely proud having just caught food in my mouth. Bella and my mother clapped and laughed. I chalked this up to My Bella's influence; for no one else would I have done that. It was a good feeling having Bella be proud of me.

The next night I stood dressed up in a hideous red dress shirt and black pants in the kitchen holding 2 trash huge trash bags filled with toys as my mother was barking orders at me to get the gifts in my car. I did as I was told laughing to myself about how a party not even at our house could instigate so much stress in my mother when I began to wondering where Bella was. I was about to go upstairs to find her when she started walking down them slowly. She was a vision in Christmas red. She wore heels, a knee length black skirt and the best red sweater I have ever seen. It was tighter and lower then I had ever seen her wear. It gave me a great view of her breasts which I had yet to touch. I must have been staring because I heard, "Hello, earth to Edward!"

"You look great"

She smiled then leaned upon her tip toes to kiss me "We match," she said before she came down brushing against my erection. I winced. "Let's go before Esme has a coronary."

We got to the hospital and my only comfort was Bella holding my hand. I hated it here. I hated visiting as a kid, I hated the sick people. I hated being surrounded by death, disease and the dying. When we arrived inside the party was in full swing. I deposited the trash bags full of toys for the kids in my father's office, where "Santa" was going to be getting ready. I had to laugh as I thought back to Christmas a six years ago when Emmett, Alice and Jasper and I had all been here for the party. The only reason I came to it that year was because my parents had roped Emmett into being Santa and Alice his Elf. Emmett lined up dates with half the female staff after that night. I left his office upstairs to find Bella at the party.

After I scanned the room a few times I found her. She was sitting at a table talking with a young man in a suit. She never took her eyes away from him, and had a polite smile on her face. Who the fuck did he think he was talking my Bella? I tried to steady my angry breathing and shaking hands as I watched her. A few seconds later I composed myself and my murderous thoughts when Bella stood up while still speaking politely. I continued to walk over to her when she took a few steps toward me. Before I knew it she was standing in front of me with her back against my chest. I knew she was still speaking to the man in the suit when I felt her hands bring my arms around to hug her from behind. And just like that my stress and fear melted away. Oh yeah, buddy. She's mine. I shot the asshole talking to her a back the fuck off look. He took the hint and was on his way in no time.

We spent the next hour hand in hand. We ate; we drank and made polite conversation with some patients, their families and the hospital staff. It wasn't as bad as I feared. It was similar to one of my business functions with exception of being happily hand in hand with My Bella. Even the patients that were attending the party were in decent enough shape to not make me uncomfortable. My mother found us talking to Dr. Patel about the holidays in India.

"Hello Darlings"

"Hi Esme this is a lovely party."

She smiled. "I am glad you guys are enjoying it."

"It's a shame not everyone can." Bella replied.

"That's what I came to ask you guys. We need someone to bring cookies to the children and their families upstairs who couldn't make it tonight."

I turned white. Visit them? Visit them in their rooms? Visit sick kids in their rooms. Hell no!

"Sure Esme. We would love to." Bella answered. No Bella, please don't make me, I thought to myself. Sure enough she grabbed my hand as we followed my mother to the food tables where she handed us two cookie trays each. My mother gave us directions and we headed down to the elevator. I inhaled deeply, it was now or never.

"Can we not do this Bella?"

She looked confused, "Why not?"

"I hate sick people." I confessed

"Edward." She chastised

"I know it's really wrong but they creep me out. I was just making it upstairs and those were only moderately sick people. I don't know if I can handle really sick children."

She smiled "You can handle it, I'll do the talking, and you hold the cookies. Ok?"

I nodded. Please let this be over fast I prayed.

Over the next two hours I watched in awe as Bella walked into room after room of sick children and talked to them. She handed out cookies; kissed kids stuffed animals, talked and comforted parents. She moved with such compassion, beauty and grace I fell even deeper in love with her. Every once and a while she would throw me a dazzling smile as she sat at the kids bedside. I stood in the doorway with the last of the cookies watching Bella make shadow puppets with a little bald boy name Billy when I saw my father come up next to me as we watched Bella.

"She's amazing." He whispered.

I smiled with pride. "Yes she is. What's up dad?"

"I need you guys to fill in for me and your mother."

"Fill in for what?" I questioned. If he asks me to play Santa I am out of here.

"The reading of _Twas__ the night before Christmas _before Santa comes out."

"Where are you going to be?"

"Playing Santa, Dr. Molina and Sarah the intern drank too much and can't make it. Your mothers going to be my helper." He grinned.

Just then Bella appeared.

"Love, would you mind reading to the kids so my dad can play Santa?" I asked.

"Not at all. You'll make a great Santa Carlisle; just make sure to stuff your belly. Kids want a fat Santa not a fit one" They laughed together.

My father leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead, "Thank you sweetheart"

10 minutes later Bella and I were sitting on an oversized couch as a 40 kids of various ages and states of health in pajamas sat in front of us. With parents at the back of the room watching us expectant eyes. I was actually nervous. I had next to no kid experience. My hand was shaking for the second time tonight. Bella opened the book. She held half of it with her left hand and held mine in her lap with her right. I was comforted by her strength. Bella and I read the book together while the children looked up at us in wonder and curiosity. As we neared the end of the story I saw my father dressed as Santa getting ready to make his grand entrance. Bella finished the last line "Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night."

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas!!" My father exclaimed. The screaming that ensued was deafening. Bella looked beautiful as she laughed at the kids reactions to my father as Santa. I wanted nothing more than to take her back home and be with her alone. I spotted my mother and mouthed "we are going to go" over the kids screaming and pointed to the door. She smiled, nodded and blew us a kiss. I grabbed Bella's hand and lead her to where our coats were, then down to the car. We settled in and I began to drive. We drove home in comfortable silence. We walked in the house, removed our coats and I took her hand to lead her upstairs. She stopped me.

"Go on up, I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded; I was confused but let her go towards the kitchen as I walked upstairs.

I turned on my light as I walked into my room. I un-tucked my shirt, and removed my shoes. As I was unbuttoning my shirt sleeves Bella walked in holding a glass of milk with a straw in one hand and a plate with a cookie in the other. It was like a dream; my beautiful Bella in a gorgeous red sweater holding my favorite cookies and a glass of milk.

I sat on my bed with my back against the head board thinking about how Bella and I were about get into our cuddle and TV watching routine. She surprised me though. She put the glass on the bedside table and walked on her knees and straddled my waist. This was new. Bella and I hadn't gone much further than kissing and cuddling up till this point and I was acutely aware of the fact that she had no experience other then kissing. I didn't want to rush her into anything; I was willing to be patient for her. I wanted her/our first time together to be special. It looked like my patience was about to be rewarded. I gently rubbed her thighs, hips and lower back as she straddled me. We looked into each other's eyes as I did I made my circuit. I reveled in her trust of me. She smiled before she spoke.

"I made you a special ginger bread cookie." She picked up a gingerbread man to show me. It had a spiked cinnamon icing hair, green m&m eyes and a business suit made out of icing. I thought about the time and effort it must have took for her to make it. It was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for me. My Bella ever so gently raised it to my mouth. This was heaven, my Bella was feeding a cookie she made for me while straddling my lap while wearing a low cut red sweater. I bit of my gingerbread head and chewed as she began to talk.

"I am proud of you tonight. I know that you didn't want to be there tonight."

She fed me another bite. "But you did it. You even overcame your fear and handed out cookies." She fed me another bite. "Then you shocked the hell out of me by helping me read to the kids." I finished the last bite of the cookie. "I am very proud of you Edward." She grabbed the glass of milk and brought the straw to my lips. I drank it down while she watched me intently.

She gently placed the glass and plate on my bedside table. My Bella leaned over and kissed my forehead, my eyes, my nose, cheeks and chin before kissing my lips. I returned it for a few seconds before she began to deepen it. I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me. I felt her tiny pink tongue enter my mouth. I let her dominate our kiss. As we grew more passionate I brought my hands up to cup her face.

As she grew breathless I began placing open mouth kisses down her neck before taking a chance and going down her exposed chest. She mewled and breathed heavy but made no move to stop me. She ran her hands threw my hair as she bit her lip. She took her hands out of my hair and began to lift up the red sweater. I know my eyes went wide as her beautiful red bra covered breasts were at my face level.

"Are you sure?" I whispered. Please be sure; please be sure, I chanted in my head.

She bit her bottom lip and smiled. I kissed everywhere on her chest slowly before reaching around to unhook her red lace bra. Her breasts were the most beautiful I had ever seen. Full, but not huge. Soft but still firm. Her rosebud nipples were begging to be sucked. So that's what I did. I nibbled on the left listing to her moan. I moved to the right eventually biting gently earning a happy squeal from her.

My erection had become almost painful as I kissed, massaged and buried my face in her beautiful while she grinded herself against it. I knew I was leaving a mark on her right breast but I couldn't help myself. Her breasts belong to me now. I felt like an ancient explorer placing a flag on an undiscovered land claiming it as my own. Mine. I claim these breasts as mine. Me, Edward Cullen. I kissed my way up her neck knowing that we had to slow down before this got out of hand. I made my way up to her mouth. Kissing her deeply before slowing down eventually ending in a chaste few kisses leaving us both breathless.

"Thank you" was all I was able to say before I heard the door slam downstairs.

"Hello, anybody home" yelled my father. I gave Bella her favorite crooked smile before I felt her gently get off my lap. She threw her sweater back on without her bra.

Before kissing me again she whispered, "Goodnight Edward"

"Goodnight Love," I whispered back.

Bella was by far my favorite Christmas present I had ever received.

_**Flashback end**_

After that Bella continued to go to the hospital to visit. My father said they staff and patients called her "The book Angel". She would read to a variety of patients. They often met up in rooms 5 or 6 at a time to hear her read. Her compassion for others melted with her passion for reading shone through the dreariness of the hospital. As much as I disliked the hospital I knew she enjoyed it. She didn't argue when I strongly suggested she only go when Carlisle was there. I trusted Bella but not the hospital staff. The whole memory made me sad now as I thought of how little I trusted her. I fell asleep anticipating my early morning wakeup call that Senna would send.

**Saturday**

Knock, Knock. I was pulled out of my restless sleep by knocking on my door.

I got up and trudged over to answer it. I opened to find a small old Hispanic man in my hotel room doorway.

"Good morning" I said groggily

"Good morning Senor. I have a package for you."

"Yes come on in." I lead the little man in knowing better then to ask his name. He sat on a chair in the living area. He opened the back pack to reveal a large Ziploc back. It contained an injection bottle of clear liquid, a syringe, and oddly a pair of handcuffs.

"Ok, Senor, do you know how to give an injection?"

"Yes I do" I was internally thanking my father in my head for showing me how to give injections to oranges when I was in high school.

"Ok, Senor, after you handcuff your woman to at hard surface you give her the injection. She will be unconscious for a few minutes. More if she drinks liquor first. She wakes up you have about an hour where she will feel no pain and will do whatever you want. You do what you want to her during that time before she passes out."

Why did he keep saying she? What did he think I was about to do?

"After she pass out you call front desk and they will remove women from your room."

Then it clicked, he thought I was about to drug a women and rape her. I was being confused for a fucking date rapist! I snatched the bag from him.

"Thank you that will be all" I growled. The little man walked quickly to the door.

"Goodbye senor"

Holy fuck! I am no rapist! I am just a guy worried about his girlfriend. Right? I needed answers. I was going to get them. My thoughts were becoming jumbled and confusing. I checked my cell phone clock. 7:13am. It was too early to call Bella and Alice. I don't have to be at my meeting till ten. I called down to room service to order coffee and a breakfast. I jumped in the shower to wipe away the sleep and sweat. I never slept well when I was away from her. I knew she was the same. She didn't even sleep in our bed when I wasn't there. I had questioned her about it when we had first moved to Chicago and my mother came to stay with her while I was away for work.

My mother had slept in the guest bedroom and had found Bella asleep on the couch. All Bella said was "it felt wrong being in there without you". It was a bittersweet feeling. I wanted her to be comfortable but it just showed how much we meant to each other. After my shower and breakfast I reviewed the proposal and contracts for my meeting in a little while. My meeting would be the easiest part of my day. I wasn't looking forward to tonight. I liked Seth. I really did. He was a good friend and a great assistant. But I loved Bella with all my heart and I needed to put my fears to rest. I needed answers and let me tell you, I always get what I want.

I met up with Seth in the lobby at 9:30. We talked business on the way over. I kept up my normal work attitude. He didn't have a clue about what tonight held. 4 hours later I left the corporate office of Santiago and Senna Inc. The meeting was a huge success. The proposal was well thought out and well put together. The long hours, hard work and dedication that Seth, the company team and I put in just made Volterra Investment Firm a cool 2 million. It felt good to put it out of my mind. After we left Seth and I arranged to meet up for dinner and drinks at 5.

We walked into the cute little local place around 5 and ate amazing Latin food. After dinner we ordered our first drink from a cute young waitress who openly flirted with Seth. Seth had a beer while I had a scotch and soda. We spoke for a few minutes and I waited till Seth finished his beer before excusing myself to head to the bathroom. Instead of heading to the bathroom I grabbed our waitress. I asked her to go very little on the scotch and heavy on the soda for my drinks. I then asked to keep a shot and a beer coming to Seth. Over the 90 minutes I got Seth very buzzed before we decided to head back at the hotel. I asked Seth about his internet access in his room and that I was having trouble with mine and that I wanted to email Bella. He quickly agreed. As Seth stumbled into his room he laid on his bed. It's now or never had I thought. I gently handcuffed him to the headboard of the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing Edward?" He said groggy

I pulled out the bottle and the syringe. I loaded it up before I leaned down and shot it in to Seth's forearm. Between the liquor and the drug Seth was out for a good 30 minutes. I decided to call Bella.

"Hello"

"Hello love"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too."

"How the shopping with Alice?"

She laughed "I always forget how much energy she has till we are on our 20th store and she informs me we are only half way through."

I laughed, "That's Alice. How's your hand?"

"Its fine, I have had worse." I growled remembering the night we laid on the couch and traded injury stories. I never had much respect for Renee and Charlie. But after the stories Bella told me all I saw was an undercurrent of neglect of Bella from her parents. I never wanted her to feel that way again.

"Alice wants to torture me with pedicures again."

"Mmm have her paint them that sky blue color again. I loved that."

"I'll see what I can do. How's work down there?"

"It's good. The meeting went fantastic. The presentation went off without a hitch."

"Great! I am proud of you." I felt myself swelling with pride. I loved when she was proud of me.

"How's Seth?"

"Seth is fine." Passed out and handcuffed on a bed in a foreign country counts as fine right?

"I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you tomorrow night and give my love to Alice."

"Bye."

Seth began to stir. I went to the bathroom and filled the free plastic hotel cups with cold water.

I decided to use a technique Jasper uses when interrogating people on the stand.

1) Keep scary calm. But don't be afraid to get physical.

2) Let them confess everything. Don't stop the floodgates. You may get something you don't expect.

3) Let them know that you know they are guilty.

4) Lead them where you want them to go. Lead the lamb to slaughter willingly.

Time to get answers.

Splash! I through the water in his face.

"What the fuck?" He shook awake.

"Hi Seth." I smiled menacingly

His looked confused. "Edward man what's going on?"

"Seth, I need to talk to you and I need you to be completely honest."

"Huh?"

I slapped him hard. "Stay with me Seth."

"Seth I need you to tell me what you have done wrong."

"What? What have I done?" He yelled.

I punched him in the stomach hard. "You tell me Seth"

"I… I… I," he stammered as he tried to breath.

"Come on Seth tell me your dirty little secret."

He began to cry.

"Seth I have no patient for tears." I punched him in the stomach again. "Tell me what I want to know."

"Fine, I took the meeting a few months ago. I swear I didn't tell them anything. I don't want to go to the Italy office. I am sorry I didn't tell you." He cried

I laughed. I knew about that. I had set it up to test him. He passed with flying colors.

"Is that all Seth?"

"I have been stealing office supplies!" Fuck! We all stole office supplies. If this was the kind of shit that Seth thought was wrong I was going to be here forever.

I punched him in the eye.

"Tell me about the phone calls to My Bella"

For the first time since he woke up Seth looked relived even as his eye puffed.

"She's been a godsend."

"What?"

"She's been helping me since my dad died. I have been so fucked up. She noticed and offered to help me."

"I know all about her helping you."

"It's not like that man, I never touched her except when she held my hand or hugged me at the sessions."

"Sessions? What sessions?"

"My therapy. My dad died a few months back. I have had a tough time with it. I was drinking a lot. Bella told me to knock it off. She's gone to my therapy with me a few times. I couldn't have made it there without her man."

My Bella was helping Seth out.

"Why didn't she tell me? "

"I asked her not to. Your Edward fucking Cullen. You don't do personal shit!

She wanted to me to tell you. She hates keeping shit from you."

"How often do you talk to her?"

"Depends on the day. Sometimes a lot sometimes not at all. She's really been there for me. I would probably be in the gutter without her saving my ass."

I stood contemplating what he said. It made sense. How could I have been so blind?

"You thought I was sleeping with her man?"

I gave him a hard stare.

"Fuck man, she doesn't even look at other guys. She's completely in love with you. She's been working her ass off to make you feel happy. I can't believe you think she's cheating on you. She's been planning it for you for months and you pull this shit. You don't deserve her!" He babbled.

Wham! I punched Seth in the jaw. Fuck you Seth! I ran to the bathroom and puked. I sat on the floor in a cold sweat. It all made sense. Bella took care of others. She always has. Herself. Her parents. She took care of others at the hospital. She took care of others at the shelter. She even took care of me. Now she was looking after a friend in need, and I assumed the worst. I leaned over and threw up again. I needed to rinse my mouth out and I wanted a cigarette. When I returned to the bedroom Seth was passed out. I un-cuffed his hands and called down to the front desk. I smoked another cigarette when the guy from the front desk arrived.

"Pour tequila on him and dump him in the ally."

The man put a passed out Seth on the baggage cart and left the room no questions asked.

Seth would wake up tomorrow thinking he got drunk and passed out in the ally hitting a few things on the way down. I ran back to my room gathered my things, checked out, and headed to the airport. I needed to get home to her. I was able to book a red eye flight to Atlanta and then from there home to Chicago. As I waited to board I called Seth's phone.

I knew he wouldn't answer but the message I left was key.

"Hi Seth, It's Edward, I see you haven't gotten to your room yet, hope everything went ok with the waitress. I wanted to let you know I am catching an early flight back. I'll see you Monday at 9. "

10 hours later I landed in Chicago. My heart racing to see My Bella. My guilt over everything was consuming me for the last 10 hours. Having her followed by Jacob. Letting his team invade her privacy. Me looking into her email. Checking her phone records. Drugging and assaulting a friend she was trying to help. What have I done? What have I become?

Before I knew it my airport taxi was pulling around my block. Sure enough I saw Jacobs van. I was going to talk with him tomorrow. This was over. No more surveillance on her. As I exited the car the front door to our house swung open. My Bella in a long sleeve shirt and my favorite red shorts ran down the steps and at me. She looked beautiful as she ran. I felt my love poor out as I caught her in my arms. I held her to me, breathing her in. I didn't deserve her. I never wanted to let her go.

** See that little great button below. Yeah that one. Click it and review cause its almost as good as gingerbread Edwards**


End file.
